Tolerable Enough to Tempt
by Georgianapoldark
Summary: Mr Darcy And Elizabeth Fall in Love when Lizzy takes care of Jane at Netherfield
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for choosing to read my first attempt at fanfiction. Would appreciate all feedback x**

The joy on Elizabeth Bennet's face was mesmerising to Mr Darcy. Standing across the room so he could easily observe her, he was unable to hear the conversation but he was caught by the animation in her face, by her liveliness.

His rigid pose and stern, unwelcoming expression gave no hint of his thoughts. To an outsider he appeared haughty, bored and proud. His manners indicated that those assembled amongst him were beneath his notice. There was a reason he had reached the age of eight and twenty unmarried. And it wasn't through lack of trying by the determined mama's of the ton. He was deemed quite a catch, grandson of an Earl, master of Pemberley and other vast estates, ten thousand a year. It made him feel like a horse out to stud the way discussions about him focused on his assets rather than himself. So many people were dependent on him for their welfare and livelihood. He wouldn't risk their future on an unsuitable match.

At quite a young age he'd mastered the ability to disguise his thoughts and emotions. He'd learnt to give no hint of preference or favour. He knew one hint of interest on his side would have him at the altar or compromised before he could say "I do".

He was aware that Pemberley needed an heir. He felt the burden of finding a suitable life partner. Lord knew that his sister, Georgiana, needed someone she could confide in, someone female who was a positive role model. Especially after the damage that blackguard Wickham had caused this summer.

Despite all his reassurances to the contrary, she still felt that she had let him down. He knew he was partially responsible for her inability to recover. He found it virtually impossible to conceal his rage when he reflected on how close he'd been to losing her to that vile man. He knew he needed to head back to Town to prepare for the coming Season. He must attempt to heal Georgie.

If anyone other than Bingley, his closest friend had requested his assistance in establishing an estate he would never have agreed. He was confident that for the moment Georgiana was safe with her new companion, Mrs Annesley and his cousin, Richard. Having Richard, fellow guardian of Georgie, and Colonel in the Militia, staying at his house gave him much needed piece of mind. Handy with a gun, there was no one he trusted more than himself to ensure Georgie's welfare to.

The only reason he had left her behind was to protect her from the nasty talons of Charles sister, Miss Bingley. He intended to help Charles establish himself in the neighbourhood and guide him as to the needs of estate management before returning to town in a few weeks. It was at his suggestion after all that Charles has chosen to lease an estate to obtain some practice before purchasing one of his own to manage. Darcy was anxious to return home however. His destiny was not in Hertfordshire.

Elizabeth Bennet enchanted him however. She was a pleasant diversion from those simpering society ladies he was usually forced to endure. She seemed to thrive under the allusion of his abhorrence. There was no insincerity, no feigning interest in him whatsoever. She did not seek his approval and had no desire to please him. She rarely even looked in his direction and when she did it was with a curious expression on her face, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

...

Elizabeth smiled, her eyes dancing, while discussing with her dearest friend, Charlotte Lucas, the felicity she anticipated in Jane's future with Mr. Bingley. While she disagreed with Charlotte's views on the practicalities of marriage, she was sensible enough to give them merit.

" _Well," said Charlotte, "I wish Jane success with all my heart; and if she were married to him tomorrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness, as if she were to be studying his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is a matter of chance. It is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life."_

 _"_ _You make me laugh Charlotte; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself."_

She briefly scanned the room to make sure her younger sisters were behaving themselves. On making eye contact with Mr. Darcy, she was momentarily captivated by his gaze, unable to look away. Trapped, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she tried to read his expression. It was only when John Lucas walked between them on his way to get some punch from the nearby table, that she was able to break eye contact.

Flustered she returned to her conversation with Charlotte. Charlotte, rather astute as far as her friend's behaviour was concerned was kind enough not to comment on what she observed. She suspected some preference from the gentleman towards her closest friend but it was too early to see whether he was capable of acting on these feelings. She didn't want to raise Lizzie's hopes.

When Elizabeth returned to look in his direction he had gone. Unable to gauge from his expression the meaning behind his stare she was confident, at least in this instance, that he was far enough away not to have overheard the conversation.

Colonel Forster soon joined the ladies and a friendly exchange resulted in the promise of a ball being held by the regiment as soon as they were settled. Mesmerised, Mr Darcy had unconsciously moved closer to overhear, drawn like a moth to a flame. Despite her friend's entreaties not to, she resolved to confront him while she still had courage. " _Did not you think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton_?"

" _With great energy; - but it is a subject which always makes a lady energetic_."

" _You are severe upon us_. Do you not think a ball is an amiable way to spend an evening? Or perhaps you think it a _punishment to stand up_ with the locals of Meryton and insupportable to spend time dancing with merely, _tolerable_ partners who are _slighted by other men_?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow.

"Lizzy!" Charlotte scolded, blushing at her friend's impertinence. Mr Darcy froze momentarily, mortified at the discovery that he had been overheard at the first assembly he attended in Meryton. Especially by the very person those sentiments were about. His expression remained unaltered despite the wave of emotions coursing through him. Unable to deny the truth, he excused himself to Miss Lucas and deftly steered Elizabeth to a quiet alcove nearby which afforded them some privacy whilst remaining visible to the room's occupants.

Elizabeth stared up at this proud, imposing man, determined to ignore how handsome he was up close. Vowing not to be diverted from her intentions to take this rude, disagreeable man down a peg she took a deep breath, blushing slightly as she realised that he was expecting a reply. "I'm terribly sorry Mr Darcy. Could you please repeat that?"

"Please allow me to apologise for my manner of speech to Mr Bingley on our first acquaintance. It was not my intention to be overheard and I certainly meant no disrespect to you or the other ladies in attendance at the assembly."

"Are you sorry you were overheard, or sorry I took umbrage to your comments? You clearly were speaking your mind at the time." Elizabeth retorted.

"Both," Mr Darcy replied wryly, a hint of a smile causing a slight dimple to appear in his cheek. "I do not have the happy manners which some possess," he continued, shooting a meaningful glance towards his friend Bingley, "of conversing easily with others. I cannot feign interest in things I have no knowledge of. I struggle to catch the meaning of their tone. And dancing is a pastime I avoid as much as possible," he quickly added.

"I wonder you bothered to come at all then. Pray tell me, what was your expectation at attending such an event?" Elizabeth replied, supressing a grin.

"I anticipated little joy in the event, of that I assure you," Mr Darcy answered with a hint of a smile, distracting Elizabeth momentarily by how much it improved his appearance. Determined to obtain a satisfactory answer she pressed on.

"Yet you still attended?"

"Yes. I gave my word to Bingley. I could not disappoint him."

Elizabeth noticed that Bingley's sister, Caroline was staring with a rather displeased look upon her face. Ignoring her she gave him a direct look and replied, "If that is your behaviour when you are pleasing a friend I fear to see you when you are being discouraging. Your actions certainly leave plenty to be desired."

Noticing Lydia, her youngest sister, tormenting one of the officers who had been invited, she gave a slight curtsy and said, "Please excuse me, I must reign in my sister before she exposes us all to ridicule." Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief and hurried away to speak to her. Darcy remained in the alcove a little longer watching her until Caroline began moving in his direction, a determined look upon her face. Wishing to avoid her scathing comments on the lack of adequate society, he took himself off to another room where he could ponder in peace, the unsatisfying conversation he'd just had.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Darcy had returned to the main room and was reluctantly in conversation with Sir William Lucas when Elizabeth next came his way. Sir William, noticing what held Mr Darcy's attention had the noble idea of suggesting they dance. " _My dear Miss Eliza, why are not you dancing? – Mr Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. – You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you."_

Sir William took her hand and presented it to Mr Darcy. At his touch, she felt a current of heat run through her. Blushing slightly Elizabeth glanced up at Mr Darcy and noticed he too seemed uncomfortable. " _Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing.-I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner"_

"I would be honoured if you would oblige me by dancing, Miss Bennet," Mr Darcy stated, much to Sir Williams delight.

"Capital" Sir William cheered happy with his noble deed and left them to seek his wife.

"You are all politeness, Mr Darcy," Elizabeth demurred as they walked to their places. "I know how much you detest the act, unless you are especially familiar with your partner."

He gazed down at her, unsure whether she was teasing or reprimanding and replied, "I believe we have already covered this Miss Bennet. Was my apology inadequate in some way? If so, pray, how shall I make amends for my earlier rudeness?"

She flushed at her behaviour, resolving to give him a chance. "Your apology was quite sufficient Mr Darcy. Shall we attempt to begin this acquaintance again?"

She glanced up at him as the set began. The movement of the dance forced them to part for a short while, giving Darcy time to formulate his response. "That's quite generous of you Miss Bennet. I hope this time to prove myself capable of some civility,"

Elizabeth replied with mock gravidity, "As do I Mr Darcy."

They talked of inconsequential matters to begin with. Lizzy, though usually of a lively disposition was conscious that she had been singled out as the only person in the county that Mr Darcy had danced with. With a slight smile she reflected that perhaps she was tolerable. Darcy, noticing her pleasure commented, "It appears that despite not being inclined to dance you have found it tolerable after all." Lizzy gave a slight chuckle.

"Mr Darcy. I was just thinking the same thing." Mr Darcy rewarded her with a smile. It improved his appearance so much that Elizabeth was struck again by how handsome he was.

"Smiling suits you Mr Darcy. You should wear it more often." The dance finished and as he was leading her back to her friends he said quietly,

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth, for giving me cause to. I recently have found little to bring me joy. Especially in the last few months." He thought back to the incident at Ramsgate, his expression becoming quite severe again, wondering if it would have still occurred if he had been less distracted by his responsibilities. "Lately….I beg your pardon. I was thinking out loud." He muttered, aware that he'd said too much.

Despite her curiosity, Elizabeth allowed the comment to pass. "As you wish, Sir."

Mr Darcy returned her to her friends and walk to the other room to obtain refreshments for them and collect his thoughts. He was alarmed that he had nearly unburdened himself to her. He quickly returned with some punch and bowing, retreated to an isolated part of the room to gain some distance. He thought that if not for their stations in life he was in danger of becoming too close to Elizabeth.

Lizzy turned to Miss Lucas before she could open her mouth to speak and muttered, "Not now Charlotte. Not one word." Smiling smugly Charlotte acknowledged her wishes with a slight nod and began a discussion about the couples instead.

Miss Bingley standing with her sister, Mrs Hurst had observed the interactions between Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth. She had been in a position to observe Mr Darcy with members of the fairer sex for several seasons now and began to become alarmed at the preference he was showing towards Elizabeth. Never before had he singled out someone not intimately associated with his group for a dance. He performed the bare minimum expected in society. Indeed he rarely even stood up with herself or her sister and Charles and he had been friends for several years. He had never seemed to smile like that when dancing with her. Caroline was determined to become mistress of Pemberley, and was fuming at this country chit who dared to usurp her rightful place. She started formulating a plan that would put her in a desirable light while exposing dear Eliza to censure.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy sat at the dressing table fiercely brushing her curly hair.

"Mr Bingley seems half in love with you already dear Jane," Lizzy spoke in a low voice to avoid being overheard. She glanced excitedly at Jane's reflection in the mirror, the candle's reflection dancing mischievously in her eyes. Jane blushed with pleasure as she got ready for bed.

"I am sure you tease Lizzy. We have only been acquainted a fortnight. It is still too soon to know his character."

"I know enough of his character to know that he is unaware of anyone else in the room when he is in your company." Lizzy replied smugly.

"Don't think I was so distracted by Mr Bingley that I didn't notice you dancing with Mr Darcy!" Jane said, hoping to divert the attention away from her. "I thought you had vowed never to dance with Mr Darcy." She continued smugly.

Lizzy giggled. "Sir William gallantly offered me as a sacrifice, I suspect to avoid continuing a conversation with him. Although he did apologise for being so rude at the assembly," she conceded as an afterthought.

"Mr Darcy apologised? See he can't be all bad if he admitted he was wrong. I knew you had just misunderstood him" Jane said.

Elizabeth knew Jane couldn't stand to think badly about anyone and paid no attention to her defence of the proud gentleman. Determined not to give Mr Darcy too much credit she replied,

"No Jane you are mistaken. He could hardly do less when I brought to his attention the fact that I'd heard his disparaging comments."

"Oh Lizzy please tell me you're teasing. Whatever did you say?" Jane worried.

Knowing that Jane would not approve of her behaviour, Elizabeth thought carefully for a moment before she answered.

"He was eavesdropping when I was discussing with Colonel Forster the chances of him hosting a ball. I simply asked Mr Darcy if he deemed us tolerable enough to dance with, despite being slighted by other men" Elizabeth said defensively.

Jane surprised Lizzy by throwing herself back on the pillow laughing. "Poor Mr Darcy." She wheezed once she'd got her breath back.

"Fear not dear Jane. I'm sure it does no harm for a man of his stature to be taken down a peg every once in a while."

"And I'm sure you plan to be the very one to remind him of how a gentleman is expected to behave in society," Jane replied.

"It cannot be easy to have people always deferring to your opinion and whims. It would quite ruin a man. I feel it my duty to society as a whole to ensure Mr Darcy realises he is a mere mortal. It's a hardship I know but I'll endure it as best as I can." Lizzy retorted.

"I think you are beginning to like him Lizzy," Jane teased.

"Nonsense," Lizzy replied, "however his rigid behaviour does divert me. I am sure I shall find him quite an interesting character study. Now enough of Mr Darcy! Let's continue talking about your Mr Bingley," Elizabeth declared firmly.

"He's not my Mr Bingley," Jane stated.

"But he very well soon shall be." Lizzy said as she began braiding her finally tamed hair.

Jane smiled contently as her eyes drifted close. Lizzy finished getting ready and climbed into bed. She blew out the candle and snuggled under the blankets. She was unable to settle easy into sleep though and stayed awake for quite some time afterwards, replaying the conversations between herself and Mr Darcy, trying to understand his character and her feelings towards him. Despite Mr Darcy's apology she still felt he fell quite short of the mark for the type of man she could esteem. She was pleased that he had managed to apologise but felt he would never have done so of his own volition. This was indeed a character flaw.

She had a sense that her sister and she were on the edge of a new phase in their lives and was unsure she was ready to face her destiny. It was with these thoughts that she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Darcy returned to Netherfield with the Bingleys where Caroline and Louisa began their abuse of the society they had been forced to endure. Mr Darcy merely tuned them out, walking away from the fire to gaze out of the window in the direction of Longbourn. The night sky was littered with stars, the crescent moon occasionally hidden behind gathering clouds. He realised sadly that it would probably rain tomorrow, preventing the gentlemen from the hunt they had planned. He doubted his temper could withstand another day cooped up with the ladies and their vitriolic views on the local gentry. His mind was replaying the dance he'd had with Miss Elizabeth, the enjoyment he'd felt conversing with her and the animation in her face, when he was interrupted by Miss Bingley.

" _I can guess the subject of your reverie."_

 _"_ _I should imagine not."_

 _"_ _You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner-in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity and yet the noise; the nothingness and yet the self-importance of all these people!-what would I give to hear your strictures on them!"_

 _"_ _Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow"_

 _Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr Darcy replied with great intrepidity._

 _"_ _Miss Elizabeth Bennet."_

 _"_ _Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" repeated Miss Bingley,_ inwardly seething. She stared at Mr Darcy trying to gauge the level of his attachment. He didn't seem smitten. There was still hope and time to promote her desirability as the mistress of Pemberley. Perhaps she could use her friendship with the elder Bennet girl to get enough information to prove how unsuitable an alliance with the family would be to Mr Darcy. She retired early to formulate her next move. Her sister and brother-in-law followed directly leaving Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley alone.

Once the door closed Mr Darcy turned to Charles, who was lounging in a turquoise chair in front of the fire rolling his eyes. Charles stood up and walked to the crystal brandy decanter and poured them both a large drink.

"Bingley, your sister is becoming insufferable," Darcy began.

"Darcy," Bingley replied, "I have made it clear multiple times that you have no intentions of marrying her, however we both know I must have a hostess if I wish to entertain. Just stay with us until I am established and then you can flee. I must warn you however that I plan to hold a ball soon to establish myself in this society. You can stay in your chambers if you please but you shall not talk me out of hosting one. Hopefully the tasks involved with organising the ball will distract Caroline enough to leave you in peace."

"You astonish me Bingley! Repetition of a wish doesn't make it reality. I will stay until the day after the ball then I must return to my sister. I can assist with any guidance you require for running the estate from London as easily as here. Now we are familiar with the land and the buildings we can begin making the required improvements. Is there anything more you wish to discuss before retiring?"

"Yes, Miss Jane Bennet. I think she's an angel sent from heaven to tempt me." Bingley sighed.

"Every new pretty woman we meet you say this about." Darcy said exasperated.

"This is different. I think I'm in love." Bingley replied.

"Again, I've heard this all before Bingley. Do not trifle with her affections if you have no intentions of making her an offer." Darcy cautioned, thinking again of how close he had been to losing his beloved sister because of the callous actions of a so-called gentleman. He was disgusted with the ploys such men acted on with little thought of the consequences their selfish actions placed on unsuspecting females. He would ensure Bingley would not turn out like such men.

Bingley looked at him shocked. "Darcy, you've never concerned yourself with my behaviour towards the fairer sex before."

"I've never had cause and I hope I never will again. You are showing Miss Benner far too much attention. If you do not show more care you will begin to raise hopes in the neighbourhood. If you are not sincere with your attachment I implore you to show more restraint in the future. And be mindful of her connections. Her younger sisters are quite wild and her mother seems desperate to see her daughters married. Her father appears to not care about the welfare of his daughters at all. I would not expect much of a dowry."

"It is fortunate then that I would be marrying for love, not for profit." Bingley replied angrily. "As the son of a tradesman my options are not as vast as others I know." He glared.

"You think I'm free to marry where I choose?" Darcy asked incredulously. "You clearly don't understand much at all!" Darcy stormed out of the room leaving Bingley staring after him. Used to Darcy's moods he decided to let him cool off. They'd been friends long enough. Caroline must really be getting to him. He hated confrontations of any sort but he decided he must remind his sister that Darcy was never going to offer for the daughter of a tradesman, no matter how large her dowry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm sorry this took a while to post. I found this rather hard to write. It felt so wooden when I read it. Not at all like it is in my mind. Thanks for the feedback. I'm aware of some slight editing that needs to be done in earlier chapters and will get to them soon xo**

While sitting down to breakfast the next morning the Bennet family were interrupted by the arrival of a footman from Netherfield. He had come to deliver a message for Jane and was instructed to wait for a reply.

 _"_ _My dear friend,_

 _If you are not so compassionate as to dine today with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers. Yours ever,_

 _"_ _CAROLINE BINGLEY."_

Jane, wanting to please her new friends requested the carriage but was thwarted by her scheming mother. So, despite her anxiety about the rain falling before she could arrive at Netherfield, Jane was obliged to go on horseback to dine with her new friends.

Riding Nellie along the dusty laneway, the horse became startled by the first sound of thunder. Jane, who's compassion extended to all God's creatures, spoke soothingly to the horse while glancing up at the menacing sky. She urged Nellie on but it wasn't long before the storm began in earnest, so fierce she contemplated returning home and sending a message to Netherfield with her most sincere apologies. Not wanting to disappoint however, or send another out in this weather to do her bidding, after only a moment's hesitation she continued. She was so wet after all that another 10 minutes or so would make no difference. She was relieved when Netherfield came in to view that there was smoke wisping from most of the chimneys. At least she would be able to dry off a little.

Jane arrived, dripping wet and shivering and was escorted into the parlour where the ladies were seated, embroidering.

"My goodness what has happened to you?" an alarmed Caroline exclaimed upon noticing Jane.

"Forgive me." Jane replied. "The storm started a little after I was halfway here. Nellie was startled but I settled her and continued." Jane began to shiver uncontrollably.

"You mean to tell us that you rode all this way in this weather?" Louisa queried, shooting her sister glance.

"Yes" Jane chattered.

Caroline finally realising her obligation to her guest rang the bell to summon a maid.

"Please take Miss Bennet upstairs and find her some clothes to wear while hers dry," she ordered. The maid bobbed a curtsy and escorted Jane out of the room.

The door had barely closed when the sisters started abusing their guest.

"What was she thinking coming here is this weather?" Caroline began.

"I know!" Louisa echoed.

"To travel here on horseback in the rain!" Caroline continued.

"Perhaps they are too poor to keep a carriage," Louisa mocked which caused both sisters to snigger.

"She must have been hoping for an invitation to stay the night," Caroline stated.

"Lucky we have our own carriage to send her home in," Louisa pointed out to her sister.

"But I was hoping to send her home before Charles returned. The gentlemen took the carriage with them when they went to dine with the officers. I specifically invited her tonight so that Charles would not be here to host her. I fear too much of an attachment on his part." Caroline said.

"Yes, yes. I too see the way he seems drawn to her." Louisa agreed. "We will just have to hope Mr Darcy tires early of the company and they return before it's too late to send her home."

"I must talk to Charles about getting a carriage of his own. Why he seems content to borrow Mr Hurst's or Mr Darcy's is beyond me."

"You never complained before about using Mr Darcy's"

"I never had to separate Charles from an unsuitable match before."

As they waited for dinner to be served the ladies spent this time getting better acquainted. Jane sat as close to the fire as she could but the sisters had the closest seats and they were far more concerned with their own needs to contemplate those of their guest. Jane was never one to cause an upset, and did not wish to make a fuss so as a result passed quite an uncomfortable visit until the cold finally got the better of her while dining and she collapsed at the table.

The sisters looked at each other horrified that Jane had fallen ill in their home and were in the process of working out how to remove her quickly when the gentlemen returned earlier than wanted.

Charles entered the room first and upon seeing Jane quite pale ran up to her, ignoring all propriety. "Miss Bennet, are you ill? Caroline why is Miss Bennet here and why is she so pale?" he began to panic, alarm visible on his face.

"Charles everything is fine. We invited her to dine with us tonight as we were lonely without your company. She got a little wet and is feeling slightly unwell."

Charles rang the bell urgently, which summoned one of the footmen. "Have a room prepared for Miss Bennet immediately and send to London for our physician to treat her"

At this point Mr Darcy stepped in. "Charles, I commend you on your concern but perhaps we should send for the local physician instead. Miss Bennet may feel more comfortable being treated by someone she is familiar with."

Charles seemed unhappy with this as he wanted to ensure his guest was treated by the best his money could buy. Charles started to protest. "Miss Bennet has fallen ill under my roof and I decide how her care is managed, not you. Am I not master of this estate?"

"You would have her wait a day for medical attention when she can be seen within the hour?" Darcy pressed. "You have met and hunted with the doctor here. He is a sensible man. If she doesn't improve, by all means send to London. But think of her needs now."

Jane quietly spoke up now, quite unwilling to make a fuss and said, "Please. Don't go to any trouble on my behalf. I'm sure I shall be fine in a few minutes." She made a move to stand up but her head was pounding quite fiercely and she winced, bringing her hand to her head.

A servant returned at this moment to advise that a room was ready for their new guest and Mr Bingley ordered them to summon Mr Jones. Jane requested some writing material so that she could pass a note to her family before being led away to her room to recover.

Unsure what else to do, Mr Bingley requested a maid be sent to look after Miss Bennet throughout the night and told his staff to see to all her needs before retiring to the study with Mr Darcy to await Mr Jones' verdict.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So sorry this is not progressing as fast as I hoped. I'm currently feeling much the same as Jane but alas I have no dear sister to care for me.**

It was immediately after breakfast that a note arrived for Lizzy from Jane mentioning her illness and reassuring all about her comfort and care. Lizzy, knowing how little fuss Jane liked to cause was determined to see herself how she fared and announced her intention of walking to Netherfield.

 _"_ _How can you be so silly," cried her mother, "as to think of such a thing, in all this dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there."_

 _"_ _I shall be very fit to see Jane-which is all I want."_

Lydia and Kitty offered to keep her company as far as Meryton and in no time at all Elizabeth had started her 3 mile walk to Netherfield.

 _In Meryton they parted; the two youngest repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers' wives, and Elizabeth continued her walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with weary ancles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise._

Once her presence was announced and formalities were seen to she was taken to see her sister who had indeed suffered through the night.

"I am so happy to see you dearest Lizzy. I had hoped you would come. My goodness though. Look at you! Please tell me you didn't walk all this way just to see me."

"Jane, I would gladly walk this far again to tend to you." Elizabeth reassured her, leaning over to feel her forehead.

"You are burning up! I will get some cloths and some cool water and bathe you. I'll be back shortly," Lizzy reassured her.

She walked down the corridor searching for assistance and saw Mr Darcy at the top of the stairs, dressed to go horse riding.

"Miss Bennet. I hope you are not too distressed by your sister's illness? Is there something I can assist you with" He berated himself as soon as he'd uttered the words. After all what could he possibly do? He could no sooner comfort or care for the sick lady and her sister than he could fly to the moon. And he was a guest also at this house. It was up to Charles to offer assistance not he.

"Mr Darcy. My sister has a fever and I am most anxious to help relieve her symptoms. Could you please direct me to someone who could fetch some cloths and cool water?"

"Certainly I shall, Miss Bennet. Return to your sister and I will ensure that someone arrives to assist you immediately."

Lizzy looked into his eyes, the gratitude clear, and thanked him before giving a small curtsy and hurrying back to her sister.

Mr Darcy hesitated for only a brief moment, reflecting on how her eyes really were the window to her soul. They had been so bright when she first entered the house. She clearly loved being outside amongst nature. And now the gratefulness that showed when he offered to help her in this minor way left him thinking about other small things that he could do to be rewarded with a smile from her again.

Still not convinced that Miss Jane Bennet's illness warranted a hike across the countryside to care for her, Mr Darcy found a maid and asked her for the things Elizabeth had requested to be sent to the room before finding Charles and making sure that he had given the servants the necessary instructions to care for his guests. Satisfied that all had been done for the present the two friends went off to enjoy the day leaving the ladies to entertain themselves.

Elizabeth had only returned to Jane's room for a few moments when a timid maid arrived with the requested items. Elizabeth thanked her kindly and was rewarded with a warm smile. She wondered briefly about the treatment meted out by Caroline for the poor staff here before dismissing her uncharitable thoughts and devoting herself to the comfort of her beloved sister.

Soon the sisters came to join them. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised by the care they showed Jane and vowed to give them the benefit of the doubt as to their previously snobbish behaviour. Elizabeth realised that she must have misjudged all those in residence at Netherfield as none of them were behaving as she had first judged them to be, with the exception of Mr Bingley of course. "Could I really be that poor a judge of character?" she mused to herself as she watched Caroline fluff Jane's pillows while Louisa read Jane some Shakespeare.

Louisa and Caroline left them alone when the apothecary arrived to examine Jane. He recommended she return to bed and promised her some medicine to aid her recovery. Jane's condition worsened and Elizabeth was extremely grateful for the assistance of Lucy, the maid that had helped her originally. Between the two of them they soon had Jane comfortable enough to rest a little despite her headache and fever.

Wearily Elizabeth sat down and gazed out the window towards the forest, wondering if the gentlemen were hunting today. Despite yesterday's rain it looked to be a wonderful day. The leaves on the trees varied from deep green to yellow to orange to brown. There was a gentle breeze which caused the branches to gently dance. The sunlight caused dappled shadows to fall on the ground mimicking the dancing branches above. Lizzy wished she was better at drawing so she could capture the breathtaking scene before her. Feeling recharged she once again returned to care for her sister.

The sisters returned and sat for a while and it wasn't long before Elizabeth noticed that it was time to return home. While thanking the ladies for their hospitality Jane awoke and was so distressed about being parted from her dear sister that Miss Bingley invited Elizabeth to stay until her sister recovered. It was a grateful Lizzy that accepted and instructions were sent for a footman to travel to Longbourn to retrieve some clothes and inform the family of the plans.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for the well wishes and reviews. Still battling this cold but over the worst of it. This chapter was quite unexpected but here it is.**

Upon receiving the note from Netherfield's footman Mrs Bennet could not contain her glee. To have two daughters sharing a roof with such wealthy men far exceeded any plans she had. She was vexed however that it was Lizzy tending to Jane and not dear Lydia. Lydia was much livelier than Lizzy and didn't have that sharp tongue that Lizzy seemed unable to curb, no matter how much she was scolded. She hurried to the library to implore Mr Bennet to request that he order Lizzy home and send Lydia to take her place tending to Jane.

"Oh Mr Bennet such good news!" she exclaimed upon entering the room.

"Jane has made a full recovery and Lizzy and her are on their way home?" he asked.

"How can you be so silly?" she chided "That would be dreadful news. It's much too soon for her to have secured an offer of marriage yet. You are mistake dear. We have just received a note from Netherfield, stating that Jane remains unwell, and advising that they have extended the invitation for Lizzy to stay also until Jane recovers."

Mr Bennet sighed deeply and placed his book down, carefully marking his place. "Then we are to have no sense about the place until they return."

"Unless," began Miss Bennet, "You send Lydia with the carriage back to Netherfield and write requesting Lizzy to return."

Mr Bennet leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on his chin, trying to decide what was in everyone's best interest. He knew that Mrs Bennet was now hoping for two marriage proposals from this incident. Lydia was her favourite and in her opinion therefore deserved the most advantageous match that could be obtained. Lydia could do much damage to ten thousand pounds each year he was sure.

Jane clearly needed care and Lydia was too selfish and immature to provide that, however, maybe this was the opportunity Lydia needed to mature a bit away from her mother's indulgence. Mr Bingley was clearly besotted with Jane. He had sought out Mr Bennet at every gathering where the gentlemen had remained after dinner to drink port and chat while the women went to the drawing room to do Lord knows what, gossip he supposed. Lydia would not hurt Jane's prospects there. Mr Bingley was too amiable to let a silly young lady's behaviour upset him.

During these conversations with Mr Bingley he had an opportunity to know Mr Darcy a little better and although he suspected that the gentleman was lonely and in need of some liveliness he clearly was searching for someone remarkable. After all, he was still single despite being exposed to the best women society had to offer. He clearly found them lacking some quality. Otherwise he would already have a wife. Mr Darcy was remarkably intelligent and quite well read. Lydia would test Mr Darcy's patience.

If Lizzy returned home however Mr Bennet would at least have some sensible conversation and an ally in attempting to reign in the more ridiculous behaviour of the younger three. Lizzy was the most dedicated to Jane however and would ensure Jane received the best possible care while there. She would not be afraid to seek anything she might need and might enjoy a little break from the others. She would have access to Netherfield's library too which Mr Bennet was quite curious about. Until recently he hadn't been there for a number of years, since the owner had inherited a Barony to the east. He was keen to know whether the more rare books were still there and in what condition they were to be found. Lizzy would be best able to handle Mr Darcy too.

While waiting for Mr Bennet to come to a decision Mrs Bennet began planning Jane and Lydia's double wedding. It would have to be a special licence! There would be trips to town to order new gowns and trousseau. She must write to her brother immediately to advise that they would be coming to stay for a few weeks….

"Huh hmm" Mr Bennet cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow. He was well aware of his wife's train of thought. "Before you spend all the gentlemen's money on silk and lace I must regret to inform you that Lydia will remain here. Lizzy is much more responsible and will take better care of Jane. You would not wish for her to perish before you get her safely down to aisle after all." He teased.

"I am not worried about a trifling little cold." She protested, quite unhappy with her husband's decision.

"If Jane was truly in any danger they would have sent to London for one of the top physicians. And I know for a fact that they have only sent for Mr Jones from Meryton for Mrs Philips told me herself when she came to discuss the shoe roses for the next assembly dance."

"I shall not have my sanctuary interrupted with talk of shoe roses!" Mr Bennet interrupted. "My decision is final. Lizzy is to remain at Netherfield. Kindly close the door on your way out." Mr Bennet had returned to his book before Mrs Bennet had left the room.

Mrs Bennet was resigned to making the most of what she had. As she exited the room she called out "Hill, Hill! I need you immediately. Hill!" Hill was the long suffering housekeeper of Longbourn. She was quite devoted to the girls as the good Lord had not seen fit to bless her with any children of her own. She came scampering out of the kitchen, drying her hands as she moved, ready to do Mrs Bennet's bidding.

"Lizzy is to remain at Netherfield to tend to Jane. Although I do believe my dear Lydia would be better. Still Mr Bennet is quite determined and we know he has a will of iron about these things. Still we must do our best. I need Jane and Lizzy's best gowns and accessories pack immediately and sent to Netherfield with the footman. Though I do hope Lizzy will curb her impertinence. Oh If only we'd managed to have sons! Quick fetch my smelling salts. My poor nerves cannot cope, Hill"

In spite of the commotion Mrs Bennet brought about, in less time than anticipated enough, was packed to see Jane and Elizabeth comfortable for a week and forwarded to Netherfield.

Although Mrs Bennet was still distraught that Lizzy would benefit from exposure to Mr Darcy, Lydia was quite pleased. He was such a droll, stern man and besides, she cared for no one who wasn't wearing regimentals.

"I can't believe mama would have me sitting beside Jane's bed all day wiping her forehead and nose." Lydia sulked. "Where's the fun in that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth was exasperated when the maid came to help unpack the clothes sent from home for Jane and her. They were far too formal for the occasion. All she anticipated doing while she was here was taking care of Jane, not attending balls. She found a letter addressed to herself from her mother. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, she turned to Lucy. "Thank you for your assistance. I shall call for you if I need anything. Would you be so kind as to stay with Jane when I'm called for dinner? I would hate to leave her unattended."

"Certainly Miss. I shall return at 5:30 to assist you getting ready and remain with your sister until you return." Lucy promised as she left to room.

Lizzy checked on Jane who was dozing but restless before turning her attention to what was sure to be an unpleasant letter from her mother.

"Dear Lizzy,

Now I insist that you try to curb that wilful temper of yours and speak civilly to Mr Darcy. He is used to the finest society and will not care for your country manners and impertinence. His opinion may mean a great deal to Mr Bingley and I will not have you destroy all Jane's chances of happiness with that tongue of yours. I tried to insist to your father that Lydia would be a much more suitable companion but he refused to listen. He will leave us all destitute.

Although you aren't as beautiful we must work with what we have. I have packed your best clothes so as long as you keep your pert opinions to yourself we may still be able to salvage something from this mess. Be sure to talk about all Jane's beaus. It may hurry Mr Bingley into making a proposal sooner if he worries that there may be others.

Yours etc."

Elizabeth didn't know whether to be insulted or amused. She soon resigned herself to the fact that her mother knew no better and had only their best intentions at heart. She carefully folded the letter and placed it away before tending to Jane once more.

Soon Lucy returned and helped Elizabeth prepare for dinner. Feeling rather self-conscious she was the last to arrive. Mr Bingley rushed towards her. "Miss Bennet, may I enquire after your sister?"

"I thank you. She is quite comfortable at the moment. One of the maids is tending to her needs. She is still rather unwell but I'm sure we won't intrude too long on your hospitality" She replied smiling at everyone as she sat down at the place shown to her. Mr Bingley was at the head of the table and both his sisters were on either side. Mr Hurst sat next to Mrs Hurst and Mr Darcy sat beside Miss Bingley. Mr Bingley had escorted Elizabeth to the place next to Mr Darcy which infuriated Miss Bingley. She shot daggers at her brother before resolving to begin her attack on Elizabeth and win Darcy's heart once and for all.

"Dear Miss Eliza," she began, shooting a smug glance towards her sister, "Jane was telling Louisa and I that you have an uncle in town. It's silly of me I know but I cannot recall his name or details. Perhaps we are already acquainted? The circle we move in is vast." Louisa and she gave a little giggle.

"It's possible," Lizzy began, resting her soup spoon and patting her mouth with the napkin. "You're backgrounds are remarkably similar after all."

Caroline quickly glanced back towards Louisa, unsure where this was heading.

"That's nice to know. We shall be able to call on them when next we are in town perhaps. Are they too familiar with the top social circles? I don't recall Jane mentioning that."

"I beg your forgiveness." Elizabeth replied extremely politely however Mr Darcy could see mischief in her eyes. "I simply meant that his fortune, like yours, is also derived from trade. Mr Gardiner is his name. Perhaps you're familiar?" Elizabeth picked up her spoon and continued eating.

Mr Darcy clenched his jaw tightly to prevent himself from smiling at this perfect set down to Miss Bingley. His regard for Miss Bennet increased with this perfectly polite reminder of who held more consequence in society. The only hint that something was amiss was a muscle twitching in mirth on his jaw. Elizabeth pretended not to notice.

Mr Bingley as excited as a pup leapt in. "Mr Gardiner is your uncle? I had no idea. Did you know Darcy, Hurst?"

"So you _are_ familiar with my London relations?" This was working out better than Elizabeth could have predicted.

"Familiar?" Bingley could barely sit still. "We refer to him as Midas as all he touches turns to gold. All our transactions with him result in substantial profits. We owe part of our wealth to the very man."

"His reputation for being honest and fair is also well known in town," Mr Darcy added. "He is quite well regarded." For some reason he felt this character reference would mean more to Miss Bennet than his ability to make money. Elizabeth glanced at him, thanking him with her eyes. Mr Darcy had judged right. She held her uncle in high esteem and appreciated his remark on the reputation of her most beloved uncle.

Caroline, furious with how the evening was going and resenting her decision to invite Elizabeth to stay until her sister was well, altered her tack and began monopolising Mr Darcy's conversation instead. Mr Darcy was not interested in engaging Miss Bingley in a discussion about his sister and gave the briefest answers possible to her questions. He was acutely aware of the rudeness of a conversation that must exclude Miss Bennet as she was not acquainted with Miss Darcy. Getting little headway with talk of Miss Darcy, Caroline began talking about mutual friends in town. Again Elizabeth, having no knowledge of these people was unable to contribute to the conversation. She did not mind as much as Mr Darcy however. She enjoyed studying people and was quite pleased to know that her original opinion of Miss Bingley at least, was correct. Mr Darcy had much practice in dealing with Miss Bingley. He replied with minimum politeness, paying more attention to the food in front of him than in Miss Bingley. He was engaged with her end of the table more than Elizabeth's though as he discussed plans with Mr Hurst and Charles and so Miss Bingley counted it as a minor victory. As soon as the meal was over, Elizabeth announced that she desired to return to Jane. As there were no objections from her hosts, Elizabeth made her farewells for the evening and left the room to relieve Lucy from her post. The ladies rose to adjourn to the parlour so the gentlemen could have port before re-joining them.

Once reunited, Caroline began her abuse of the guest. She only had an audience of one however. Mr Darcy had not become successful in his own right by abandoning his own moral judgement. Mr Bingley, after hearing who their uncle was had increased his already favourable regard for the Bennet family and would hear no ill of them. Mr Hurst, having been married to Louisa long enough was quite familiar with Caroline's tirades and could tune them out by pretending to sleep, amused that yet again Caroline seemed to be the only person in the room oblivious to Mr Darcy's lack of regard for her. It was therefore Louisa who had to listen to her sister go on and on about the lack of society and how inferior Elizabeth was. Louisa sat there playing with her jewellery. She resolved to discuss with her husband after they retired for the evening having a little holiday after Charles' ball. She needed a break from Caroline. The sooner Mr Darcy married someone else, the sooner Caroline could move on and meet someone she could truly be happy with. Louisa suspected that Mr Darcy held Elizabeth in esteem. She decided to observe the pair's interaction tomorrow and play cupid if necessary. She offered up a silent prayer of forgiveness to her sister and returned fully to the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This story seems to have a mind of it's own. I'm just as curious as you to see where it ends. When I started this chapter I had no idea how it would end. Thank for the feedback. I know the previous chapter needs a little rework. I'll get to it soon. Don't worry. There will be a HEA for ODC**

It was much later in the evening, with Jane sleeping comfortably, when Lizzy felt obliged to return downstairs and join the others in the drawing room. She summoned Lucy to sit with Jane and left instructions to send for her immediately if Jane happened to stir. She held little anticipation of a warm welcome after her behaviour at dinner but felt it to be the right thing to do rather than a pleasant way to pass the evening.

As she walked along the corridor to the stairwell, she spent a moment reflecting on her comments at dinner and vowed to attempt to make amends with Caroline. After all how could it possibly benefit Jane to cause a rift between herself and Caroline? If Mr Bingley did make an offer for Jane in the future it would not do to have the two sisters quarrelling. Jane would have to live with Caroline until Miss Bingley found someone to marry and Elizabeth would hate Jane to feel uncomfortable in the presence of the two. Mr Bingley's regard for Jane was in its infancy and it was possible that Caroline could influence her brother into his choice of partner. With Caroline offside Jane's happiness could suffer.

Walking down the stairs clutching the ornately carved bannister Elizabeth knew that there was little she could do to moderate Miss Bingley's behaviour which either stemmed from a feeling of jealousy, inferiority or boredom. Elizabeth could however control her own response to Caroline's behaviour. She didn't need to prove herself to Caroline and stood to gain nothing by trying. For Jane's sake she would try to hold her tongue. She smiled to herself as she recalled her mother had instructed this very thing. Surely her mother couldn't be correct. She shook her head smiling and decided that there were always exceptions to the rule.

Before reaching her destination she passed the library and, noticing it empty, decided to take a moment to explore the shelves, hoping to find something to read while Jane recovered. She took a deep breath and sighed. There was something special about the smell of books. They had a uniqueness that she couldn't quite place. There was a feint musty scent mingled with tobacco and dust and something else she could never quite place. Perhaps it was a trace of beeswax perhaps something floral. She thought fondly of her father as she reverently placed her fingers along the leather spines of the books, pulling some out to glance at a drawing, or read a verse before returning it to the shelf and continuing her exploration.

Dear Papa would love to spend time here. She could picture him in the nearby armchair, relaxing in front of the fire, the large silver candelabra glistening, illuminating the words of Shakespeare or Byron with a dozen candles. On the table nearby would be a small port or brandy and a few other books waiting to be read. She was reaching up on her tiptoes to retrieve an early edition of Wordsworth when Mr Darcy walked passed on his way to the drawing room after writing a brief letter to his cousin Richard. He paused for a moment to watch Elizabeth, enchanted by the way her gown flattered her figure, before quietly entering the room to offer her assistance.

Elizabeth, completely absorbed by her task and therefore unaware of company in the room became startled when she sensed that she was no longer alone. Turning slightly, she felt Mr Darcy's body brush hers as he leaned in to reach the desired book for her.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had managed to flick the spine out far enough to grab and, distracted by Mr Darcy's nearness glanced away from her prize for a split second. Her gasp caused Mr Darcy to glance down at her in time to watch the book crash into the left side of her forehead, just above her eye. He quickly reached out to grab her before she fell backwards, the book clattering unhindered onto the parquetry floor.

His reflexes were only a fraction of a second too late. Instead of getting a firm hold of her shoulders, the momentum of her fall meant he was only successful in grabbing her right arm.

Whether Darcy had pulled her harder than he intended or Elizabeth was lighter than he realised, the result was the same as it caused her body to twist as she continued her descent.

The two remained staring into one another's eye for the second it took for the back of her head hit the corner of the nearby chair with a sickening thud. Elizabeth could not even react to the expression of horror that played out on Mr Darcy's eyes before she felt the impact. Mr Darcy remained trapped under the gaze of those bewildered, captivating eyes as the light in them dimmed and then became curtained by her eyelashes.

Darcy scooped Elizabeth into his arms, the knot on her forehead rapidly growing larger as he watched. He ran out into the corridor and saw a footman walking towards him.

"Can you please find Mr Bingley and tell him I require his presence immediately. Then go to the stables and tell them I need someone to go to London immediately for Dr Clarke."

"Very well Sir," The footman replied, hurrying away to complete his task.

"Wait!" Darcy called out. The footman stopped and turned slowly walking back towards Mr Darcy to await further instruction.

"Please do it discreetly. Miss Bennet is injured and we do not need to cause a scene. Make sure his sisters are unaware."

The footman gave a brief bow and hurried towards the drawing room. Darcy, unsure what to do next returned to the library and shut the door before walking to the sofa to sit and wait for Bingley, gently stroking the hair out of Elizabeth's still closed eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. Thanks for the reviews. I hadn't appreciated the compromising situation I had put our dear couple in. Hope this chapter rectifies this somewhat. Please forgive the cliffhanger. I promise to update again soon. xo**

It was a quiet evening for the ladies of Netherfield. For a little while they visited with Jane and Elizabeth, disheartened to see Jane so poorly. They talked of inconsequential matters and made sure their guests were comfortable, but soon returned to the drawing room for coffee with the gentlemen. Upon entering they were slightly disappointed to discover that Mr Darcy had retired to write a letter to his cousin but were reassured that he was expected to return later.

Without Mr Darcy to impress Caroline was once again the dear sister Louisa longed for and the sisters spent a pleasant evening conversing. Plans were underway for the ball and Caroline was determined to show how sophisticated their country gathering could be.

Mr Bingley, chuffed with this picture of domestic felicity, had only one cause for regret. His dear Jane was upstairs unwell instead of by his side enjoying the company.

He turned to his sisters and asked, "Perhaps you could indulge us with some music? Nothing gives me more pleasure than to hear you perform. I am constantly amazed by how accomplished you are." Louisa and Caroline glanced at each other before Caroline rose and seated herself at the instrument. If Mr Darcy returned now he would hear for himself how superior her playing was to Miss Elizabeth and it would portray her in a more favourable light. Louisa walked over to turn the pages as the haunting music of Mozart's Magic Flute filled the room.

Halfway through the movement Louisa felt a fluttering in her abdomen for the first time. She quickly placed her hand above the area, scanning the room to see if anyone was paying attention to her. Charles was leaning against the fireplace gazing out the window, the blank expression on his face betraying that his thoughts were miles away. Her beloved husband was reclined on the chaise lounge eyes closed but with a slight smile on his face. Clearly he was enjoying the music. She gently placed her hand on hers sister's shoulder, smiling fondly and briefly excusing herself. Caroline's hands continued the complicated movements, returning her smile and a slight nod.

Louisa left the room and hurried straight to the library. Opening the door, she glanced about briefly but assured that it was empty began scanning the shelves for the book she was after. Not able to find what she was after she climbed the spiral staircase in the corner to peruse the mezzanine level.

She had just found the book she was searching for when she heard Elizabeth enter the room. With a racing heart she clutched the book to her chest and stepped back into the shadows, hoping Elizabeth quickly found what she was searching for on the ground level. She didn't want Caroline to become suspicious of her absence and seek her out. She had suspected she was with child for a little while and longed to confirm her suspicions with this book and inform her husband before telling Caroline of the happy event.

She impatiently watched Elizabeth grab book after book and return them to the shelf, her heart now racing as it seemed more and more likely that Elizabeth would come up to the mezzanine level and discover her. She let out a quiet gasp before covering her mouth with her left hand as she saw Mr Darcy walk into the room and stroll towards Miss Bennet. Was something inappropriate about to happen? Surely not. Mr Darcy was too much of a gentleman to attempt to compromise Elizabeth and it was clear that Elizabeth was not anticipating any company. Louisa leaned forward to watch. How could Elizabeth still not be aware that she wasn't alone?

Like sitting in a box above the stage watching an opera, Louisa saw the events unfold beneath her, helpless to assist in anyway. It felt like slow motion as the book tumbled off the shelf spinning slowly over and over before hitting Elizabeth on the head. Louisa dropped her book as her hands flew to her mouth to muffle the noise she involuntarily made. She took a step towards the railing as Mr Darcy lunged towards Elizabeth a fraction too late and grabbed her arm instead. She fell to her knees in shock as Elizabeth was knocked unconscious, grabbing the railings for support. She saw it all, the look of absolute terror on Mr Darcy's face when he thought she was lost forever, the range of other emotions briefly crossing his features from shock to sorrow and despair. Finally his expression returned to stern resolution but not before Louisa became convinced that this was a man very much in love. She was more determined than ever to assist this couple if at all possible.

As fast as she could she walked towards the stairs as Darcy scooped Elizabeth into his arms and headed towards the hallway. She had reached the top of the staircase as he returned, closing the door behind him. She carefully descended and walked up behind Mr Darcy, softly placing her hand on his shoulder before moving around to face him and Elizabeth. Seeing for herself that Elizabeth was still breathing she began her vigil with a grief stricken Mr Darcy.


	11. Chapter 11

Mr Bingley was startled out of his daydream by the appearance of a footman. He excused himself and quickly followed him out of the room towards the library where he found three ashen faced guests, one unconscious. He glanced from Darcy to Louisa unsure who would best be able to tell him what had happened. They both looked to be in shock.

"She's bumped her head and is unresponsive. I've already sent to London for Dr Clarke," Darcy said glancing down at the unconscious Miss Elizabeth.

"She needs immediate medical care Darcy. I'll send for Mr Jones," Bingley replied.

"She needs quality medical care," Mr Darcy stressed.

"She was content to allow Mr Jones to tend to her most beloved sister," Louisa stepped in to help Mr Darcy see reason. ""I'm sure he's not a charlatan. I wouldn't allow anyone near Caroline if I didn't have faith in his ability. Miss Elizabeth would be the same."

"Dr Clarke can still tend to her when he arrives," Bingley continued, "He can look at Miss Bennet while he's here too but we can't wait hours to do something." Bingley sent an order for someone to fetch Mr Jones immediately.

Mr Darcy nodded, acknowledging their reasoning. "I did this. This is my entire fault." He moaned. Bingley looked at him startled. Surely Darcy hadn't knocked her unconscious deliberately.

"Louisa, what happened?" Bingley decided his sister was less affected and directed his enquiries to her. Bingley had only seen Darcy like this twice before, once when his father was dying and again this summer.

"Oh Charles it was a complete accident." She started. "I was on the mezzanine and saw everything." Darcy shot her a strange look but she continued. "Miss Elizabeth was looking for a book to read. She couldn't reach the one she wanted so she was trying to tap it out. Mr Darcy walked in to assist her startling her and the book fell and hit her on the head."

"I tried to stop her from falling back after the book hit her but I made things worse. I grabbed her arm too hard. She hit her head again on the chair." Mr Darcy finished in despair.

"Louisa I think we need to prepare another room for Miss Elizabeth. Is the room next to Miss Bennet suitable?" Bingley asked.

"It will be." Louisa assured. "I'll make sure that the sisters have someone tending to them at all times too."

"Thanks Louisa," Mr Bingley gave her a little smile as a knock on the door signalled that Mr Jones had arrived.

At Mr Jones instruction, Elizabeth was laid on the couch and he began his examination. Darcy immediately felt the lack of her body heat and shivered, something not lost on Bingley. Bingley walked over to the brandy decanter to poor Darcy and himself a large shot. He glanced at his sister and raised his eyebrows to see if she wanted one too but she gently shook her head.

After finishing his examination, Mr Jones got out some smelling salts and waved them in front of Elizabeth. She slowly moved her head from side to side and groaned. Mr Darcy and the Bingley siblings hurried over to her side.

Mr Jones leaned over her and asked, "Do you know who I am?" Elizabeth thought for a moment and nodded her head slowly, wincing as she did.

"Do you know where you are?" Elizabeth carefully glanced about the room taking in all the books.

"I suspect I'm in a library," she whispered closing her eyes.

"Do you know whose library this is?" He continued.

She briefly opened her eyes again and glanced from face to face before resting on Mr Darcy's.

"Is it yours sir?" She asked.

Mr Darcy shot an alarmed look first to Charles then to Mr Jones.

Mr Jones didn't seem too alarmed as he continued his questions.

"Do you recognise these people?"

"No," Elizabeth answered immediately.

Mr Jones patted her on the hand in reassurance.

"This is Mr Bingley, his sister Mrs Hurst and his friend Mr Darcy. Mr Bingley has taken the lease at Netherfield. Jane was visiting Mrs Hurst and her sister Miss Bingley and fell ill yesterday. You arrived today to take care of her and bumped your head."

"Jane is here?" Elizabeth started to get up but moaned at the sudden movement to her head. She lay back down clutching her head and squeezing her eyes closed to block the pain.

"Rest assured she is being well taken care of," he assured Elizabeth.

Mr Jones turned to Mr Bingley. "It's quite common to have some memory loss after a bump to the head. It's usually not permanent. Bed rest and willow bark tea for the pain is usually all that we can do. If it was colder I would suggest ice to help reduce the swelling. I've heard in some cases that it has improved symptoms, however there's none to be had around here at this time of the year. Cold compresses with suffice."

"I'll have some brought from London immediately." Darcy vowed.

"Good lord Darcy. It will melt before it arrives" Bingley exclaimed.

"Not if it is a large enough block and we cover it in sawdust." He replied.

"It's an unnecessary cost with no guarantee of its success," Bingley continued.

"You would not try if it could assure your sister's recovery?" Darcy retorted.

"She's hardly our sister, Mr Darcy" Louisa interjected.

"Miss Bennet's then," Darcy pressed his eyes boring into Bingley's.

Glancing back at Elizabeth's pained facial expression and then up in the direction of Jane's suite Bingley backed down.

"Whatever you deem necessary must of course be attempted." Louisa glanced between the two gentlemen as she spoke for all.

As soon as the room was ready, Bingley had Mrs Teesdale, the housekeeper assign round the clock care for their ailing guests. Mr Jones was offered a room and only needed a little pressing before consenting to remain until Dr Clarke arrived. He had heard of the London physician and looked forward to meeting such a highly regarded practitioner. Before he could retire however word came down that Jane was worse. He immediately returned to examine her again and recommended cold compresses for her as well as sending down to the kitchen for a receipt to be concocted.

Reassured that all was being done for their guests, Darcy and Bingley retired to the drawing room for a nightcap. Caroline had long since given up hope of the gentlemen returning had stormed off to bed leaving Mr Hurst snoring on the chaise. Louisa seeing to the final details of their guests followed the gentlemen into the drawing room a few minutes later and gently shook her husband awake. In spite of all the drama that had unfolded this evening she still had good news to share with him.

Bingley and Darcy settled in for what was bound to be a long night, Bingley keen to obtain a full version of events that had happened. He was mildly amused that Darcy had sent to London immediately after the accident after berating Bingley for wanting to do the same thing. One look at the stormy expression on Darcy's face however was enough to hold back from teasing his closest friend. There would be plenty of time for that once their fair ladies were out of danger.

The gentlemen poured a large glass of brandy each and began their late night vigil.


	12. Chapter 12

In hindsight Dr Clarke made excellent time during his trip from London. For the gentlemen of Netherfield though it was a rather long wait. They all needed reassurance from the young physician.

Elizabeth had kept the maid assigned to her up all night with an upset stomach. They were informed by Mr Jones that again this was common with head injuries and nothing to be too alarmed at. This was confirmed by Dr Clarke when he had finished his examination. He was satisfied that all was being done that could be done and time and rest and cold compresses should see her recovered in no time. Mr Darcy was finally able to rest a little after hearing this and retired to his chambers.

Jane had spent quite a poor night with a raging fever and severe sore throat and headache. By the time Dr Clarke had an opportunity to examine her, the symptoms had abated slightly and it seemed she was on the mend. This he passed on to Mr Bingley who appeared quite relieved and advised the physician that rooms had been arranged for the duration of his stay.

Mr Hurst had insisted then that Dr Clarke examine Louisa and was soon reassured that everything was normal and she should expect an uncomplicated confinement period. Mr Hurst sat back smugly after that, assured that his heir should arrive in a few months.

Caroline and Louisa were in the breakfast parlour drinking hot chocolate when Dr Clarke was shown in by Mr Bingley and offered refreshments. Mr Hurst glanced up from his breakfast and acknowledged the doctor with a brief nod before returning his attention to his meal.

Mr Darcy arrived soon after appearing drawn but refreshed. He walked straight over to the coffee and poured himself a cup, draining it quickly before refilling it and walking towards the food.

The gentlemen joined the ladies at the table and introductions were made to Caroline who was still unaware of all that had happened the previous evening.

"I'm surprised not to see dear Eliza this morning. Jane hasn't kept her up all night I hope." She began insincerely. "Charles I really don't think it was necessary to send to town for a doctor. Last I heard we agreed the local apothecary was more than adequate. We would hate for the neighbours to get the wrong impression. I mean no offence to you of course." She finished, directing the last sentence to Dr Clarke, taking in his stylish clothes and piercing aqua eyes. Too bad he was working class she decided.

"None taken, I assure you." He replied with a genuine smile. He had gone to university with both Bingley and Darcy and knew a little about Bingley's sisters.

"I summoned Dr Clarke, not Charles," Darcy interjected.

"Your kindness towards Jane does you credit Mr Darcy," Caroline began simpering, "However you were just as insistent as the rest of us."

"I was summoned to tend to Miss Elizabeth Bennet not Miss Jane Bennet," Dr Clarke corrected Caroline. "I was more than happy to tend to the others while I was here however." He smiled at Mr and Mrs Hurst before returning to his breakfast.

"Don't tell me Miss Elizabeth has caught this cold too." Caroline began, "These Hertfordshire ladies aren't very hardy are they. Really though what do you expect after scampering about the countryside because her sister has a cold. Her petticoat was six inches deep in mud at least. You noticed didn't you dear sister?" She giggled turning her gaze to Louisa who usually shared her views. Louisa paled slightly and shook her head in warning.

"There was an accident in the library last night sister." Louisa explained. "Miss Elizabeth hit her head and was knocked unconscious. She has lost her short term memory and has no knowledge of any of us although she remembers Jane and Mr Jones."

"Quite a common side effect of such a blow to the head," Dr Clarke reassured all. "Nine times out of ten a complete recovery is made after a few days have passed and the swelling has had a chance to subside."

"What about the others," Mr Darcy inquired.

"Sometimes a partial recovery is made but for some their memory never returns."

Mr Darcy had heard enough. He couldn't cope with the knowledge that he had possibly caused permanent injury to Miss Elizabeth. He excused himself and left the room seeking reassurance that both Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth were as comfortable as could be.

He quickly changed into riding attire so that he could escape for a little while by galloping the countryside to clear his head..

"How long have you and Mr Darcy been acquainted," Caroline began, interested in gleaning anything about Darcy that could prove useful.

"We were all at Cambridge together, Charles too," Dr Clarke replied.

"Drew, Darcy and I shared rooms." Charles continued. "Drew is son to the Earl of Totnes."

"Second son," Drew stressed before any fuss was made. "Thankfully, as I dearly love tending to the ill more than I would tending to estate matters."

"Second in birth order only. First in everything else." Bingley chuckled.

"That is the most important point to make though. Second where it counts," Drew continued.

"I don't begin to understand." Caroline stated.

"My brother wasn't fond of your brother. He didn't like the thought of new money polluting the sacred halls and was merciless towards Charles at university. Charles did everything in his power to make sure I won any contest between the Clarke siblings. It ensured he made an enemy for life out of Percival."

"Worth every beating old chum." Bingley continued with a grin.

"Of course Darcy intervened frequently and he held a lot of sway." Drew continued.

"Of course Darcy wasn't always around." Bingley reminded him. "I held my own too Drew. By our third year all those boxing and fencing lessons proved worthwhile."

"I hardly think this is suitable conversation for the breakfast table gentlemen." Louisa reprimanded them.

Suitably chastised, they excused themselves and went off in search of Darcy.

"Son of an Earl," She mused quietly to herself. He would be a perfect foil for Darcy and young and handsome enough for Caroline if she could only see for herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for the likes and feedback. I am unsure which way to go with the writing now. I planned in the chapter after this to have Darcy send for his cousin and sister. I always wanted Charlotte and the Colonel to get together but since they don't meet until she is married to Mr Collins that's not possible. I have always felt that Caroline is as awful as she is because life is passing her by and she is becoming more desperate. To know Darcy as she does and see his regard for Lizzy brings out the worst in her. I don't feel that she is truly wicked like Wickham. I feel that having someone to love and love her in return will change her for the better. I value your feedback however.**

The sisters soon finished breakfast and decided to visit Jane and Elizabeth. As they were both so unwell it was agreed upon that Caroline would visit with Jane while Louisa tended to Elizabeth.

Jane was not up for much conversation and Caroline passed the time by reading to her instead. Elizabeth would have been stunned to see how courteous Caroline could be when she was not competing for attention. Unfortunately however, Elizabeth was insensible to anything. She had been asleep since the doctor had roused her to examine her.

A knock on the door informed Louisa that the ice had arrived from London and was in the cellar. She sent instruction for a bowl to be brought up to both rooms and went to Jane's room to advise her sister and maid. By the time she had returned to Elizabeth's room the ice was there along with some clean rags. She scooped two chunks of ice into two rags and placed one on Elizabeth's temple where the book had landed and a second on the back when she had impacted the chair.

The sudden chill startled Elizabeth awake and she looked around the room wildly. Although she did not recognise Mrs Hurst she was aware that she was being taken care of and the ice soothed her head. She soon relaxed as the pounding in her head lessened.

"Do you recall what happened last night Miss Bennet?" Louisa asked gently.

"No," Elizabeth winced. "Is my sister ok? I think someone told me that I was here to take care of her as she is unwell."

"Yes," Louisa assured her. "My sister is currently sitting with her reading."

"Are our family aware that we are here?" Elizabeth asked, closing her eyes as it helped with the pain.

"They are aware that you are both here. We have yet to inform them of your injury though as we did not wish to alarm them until the doctor had examined you. I'll check with my brother to see if he's send word to Longbourn yet."

"I thank you." Elizabeth replied.

"How does this feel? Does it help?" Louisa asked referring to the ice.

"Yes. It takes away the worse of the pounding. Where ever did you get ice at this time of year?"

"Mr Darcy sent to London for it last night after Mr Jones examined you."

"That is quite generous of him," Elizabeth murmured. "Is this his house?"

"No he is a guest of ours. Our brother has taken the lease of Netherfield and Mr Darcy is his closest friend." Louisa informed her.

"I don't understand why a guest of yours would go to all this trouble for a fellow guest."

"Don't you?" Louisa asked pointedly.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at Louisa, wincing at the light in the room.

"Are you suggesting that something inappropriate has occurred between us?" Elizabeth challenged weakly.

"Please forgive me. That certainly wasn't my intention. I simply meant that perhaps you have made a favourable impression on our guest. Let me assure you that I have seen no untoward behaviour during your stay. I was in the room when this accident occurred though and saw how wretched Mr Darcy was to see you so."

"I don't remember," Elizabeth said quietly, closing her eyes as fatigue set in again.

"Mr Darcy would have done anything to take away your pain. Although our brother would have seen to your needs, Mr Darcy was determined to take it all upon himself. In fact by the time Charles was aware of what had occurred, a summons had already been sent to London for Dr Clarke."

"Such generosity by such a new acquaintance," Elizabeth wondered. "He must be quite an agreeable gentleman. I wish I could recall."

"Rest and time is all you need," Louisa said, removing the waterlogged cloths from Elizabeth's head and instructing the maid to replace the damp bedding and gown with fresh dry ones.

"Shall I stay until you fall asleep? I am happy to read to you quietly if it helps."

"I'd liked that very much," Elizabeth smiled at her new friend and drifted quickly off to sleep, content to escape the pain in her head for a short while.

With Elizabeth resting, Louisa returned to Jane to see how she fared. She had almost drifted back to sleep but roused a little at seeing her new guest.

"I'm sorry to be such an imposition on your hospitality," Jane began.

"It's no inconvenience at all," Louisa reassured her, ignoring the look Caroline shot her.

"I haven't seen my sister today," Jane continued, "Has she returned home?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Caroline began.

"Has had a rough night and is resting currently," Louisa interrupted glaring at her sister.

"Oh of course she must be exhausted after caring for me," Jane conceded.

"Excuse me, I must be leaving now." Caroline stood up and left the room after giving her older sister a pointed looked.

"I've just left your sister this very minute. She's sound asleep." Louisa said as she sat down with Jane.

"Please thank your brother for the ice. It was quite soothing to eat. And I feel a little better after they used it to cool me down." Jane said.

"Although Charles certainly would have organised it for you," Louisa corrected her, "It was actually Mr Darcy who sent to town for it,"

"Mr Darcy? Jane asked, slightly confused. "Please let him know that I'm quite grateful to him for thinking of me."

"I shall." Louisa comforted her. "I think seeing you up and about and returned to excellent health will be thanks enough however. Perhaps then you can thank him yourself."

Jane smiled and closed her eyes. Her sleeping less disturbed now that her fever was reduced.

Once she was certain Jane was asleep, Louisa returned downstairs where she found her sister sewing in the parlour.

"Why didn't you tell Jane about Elizabeth's injury?" Caroline asked as soon as she saw her sister.

"What would be the point in distressing her further? She is too unwell to visit. A day without knowing will cause no harm and Jane may be well enough by then to sit with her for a while. I would be distraught if it was you and I could not attend. Would you be so unfeeling towards another?"

Caroline put down her sewing and walked over to the piano to think.

"They are sisters just like us. Their feelings towards each other are similar to the regard I have for you and you hopefully have for me." Louisa pushed.

Caroline thought about what her sister was trying to say. Confused, she threw herself into her music until the gentlemen returned.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN Sorry for the delay in posting. Thanks for the feedback. Still not sure how this will end. There will be HEA for D/E though. Darcy will see Elizabeth soon too I promise. Thanks for reading.**

Dr Clarke examined the ladies upon his return and had more favourable news for Bingley and Darcy when he came upon them playing billiards.

"Miss Jane Bennet seems to have turned a corner. Her symptoms have lessened and she seems to be tolerating some liquids. The ice is working a treat. Do you think your chef could make some water ice or ice cream for her? It seems to sooth her throat."

"I'm certain that won't be a problem. Maybe we can all have some after dinner." Bingley said, happy to be of some assistance finally in aiding Jane's recovery.

"I'll send to town for more ice," Darcy said. "Bingley will see our supply depleted before the week is out."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet is responding well to her ice treatment too Darcy. She has been having regular ice compresses applied to her injuries and has admitted they are reducing her pain. Her memory remains unchanged however."

Mr Darcy gave a small frown in acknowledgment. "I am relieved to hear that the ice is of some comfort Drew."

Turning to Bingley he said, "What has been done towards informing their parents of conditions here?"

Bingley looked crestfallen. "I must confess it slipped my mind. I shall send a letter immediately to Longbourn along with the carriage so that we can transport them back here if they so desire."

"Take your time with writing Charles. We need them to be able to read your missive." Darcy said.

"I think I should just invite them to visit," Charles said. "I would never be able to write properly what I need to say and I would hate to alarm them unnecessarily. Drew, it would be much better if you could explain to them everything."

Drew agreed to make sure he was available as soon as the family arrived.

Darcy played his shot, frowning as it went wide, "Drew, how long until we can hope for an improvement to her memory?"

"It's much too soon to know yet. Be patient." Drew said sensibly.

"I think I must send for Richard and Georgiana. Charles, do you mind? Do you have room for more?"

"Darcy, of course your family is more than welcome. I'll let Caroline know to have more rooms prepared. This is becoming quite the country house party. If only the Miss Bennets were recovered." He mused.

"If they were well we would have no need for all these guests," Darcy replied grimly "Please excuse me. I'll send an express this afternoon then."

Darcy hurried up the stairs two at a time. He was eager to be reunited with his sister and his older cousin. He sometimes felt Richard knew him better than he knew himself. It would be such a relief to have someone to talk to who understood.

He sat down at the walnut writing desk to begin his correspondence but found himself unable to begin. Struggling for words he began caressing his cheek with the feather from his quill while trying to find the right beginning. He knew Richard would do anything he asked however he didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Unbidden, an image entered his mind of Elizabeth's gentle fingers tracing his jaw instead of the feather.

Frustrated, he threw the quill away, standing up to walk to the window he gazed out across the countryside. The trees were losing their leaves creating a blanket of yellows, oranges and browns. He thought back to his childhood. Richard and he would create a huge mound of them at the bottom of the hill at Pemberley and slide down into it over and over, they would return home covered in dirt and mud with bits of leaves everywhere to be scolded by their mothers but it was worth it. They would take it in turns to bury each other in them. Sometimes they would jump into them delighted by the crunching sound beneath their feet. When Georgiana was old enough they would take her down to the grove at Pemberley or Matlock so that she could crush them beneath her feet too. She would jump from pile to pile making the boys gather more and more for her until they were all too tired and hungry to continue. Try as he might he could not picture Charles and his sisters doing this. He rather felt that the sisters would have dominated Charles childhood being older that their brother. Charles robust pursuits most likely didn't occur until he left for school and was surrounded by boys his own age. Perhaps it was a masculine trait to seek pleasure in nature. He thought back to his fellow houseguests and decided that he was wrong. He was certain that Elizabeth Bennet would have enjoyed crunching through the leaves. Perhaps she would have been accompanied by her sister Jane and Miss Lucas. They would have been led by her though. He suspected she probably still did frolic through the leaves when she was certain no-one was watching. She seemed to delight in nature. "Would she love Pemberley? How would she ever see it?" He mused.

Shaking his head at his continued thoughts towards her he sat back down to write to his cousin, imploring him to bring his sister to visit as soon as could be arranged. His need for family nearby was now greater than his desire to shelter his sister from Miss Bingley. She would need to learn to handle society's snide remarks sooner or later. This would be good practice before she made her debut. Perhaps she could learn something from Miss Elizabeth.

He sanded and sealed the letter and arranged for it to be sent express to town. In a few days things would be much better. They would know how well Elizabeth's recovery was going and he'd be with his two favourite people. More hopeful, he went back downstairs to seek out Charles so that he would be available to greet the Bennet family when they arrived.

At Longbourn though word had already arrived that something was awry at Netherfield Park. Mrs Philips had come to visit as soon as she heard to inform her sister, Mrs Bennet, that a physician from town had been sent for and had arrived to treat a patient at Netherfield.

"He stopped to obtain directions to Netherfield Park and informed my husband that he'd been summoned to treat one of the ladies who happened to be visiting there."

"Oh sister this is such good news!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "Mr Bingley must be quite attached to our dear Jane to go to all that trouble."

"Perhaps Jane is gravely ill," Kitty blurted without thinking.

Mrs Philips face fell at this new conjecture.

"Oh hush! No one wants to hear you." Mrs Bennet scolded. "People do not die from trifling colds. No. It must mean that his regard for dear Jane grows stronger." Mrs Bennet claimed gleefully.

"Then as I was leaving I heard from Mrs Smyth, the haberdasher's wife, that she had seen a cart with ice being delivered to Netherfield as well!" Mrs Philips informed smugly.

"They must be planning a celebration. Perhaps to announce their betrothal. Hill! Hill! You are needed immediately. We must all get ready to go to Netherfield. Oh Mr Bennet, I have such wonderful news," She continued bursting in to his study and forgetting all about her sister.

Charlotte Lucas came to call in the middle of all the confusion, unaware that Lizzy was away from home. She stayed to assist the girls in getting ready while Mrs Philips left the chaos of the house to walk to Lucas Lodge to inform them of the goings on between Netherfield and Longbourn. She was eager to relay the gossip before Charlotte returned with the news.

It was thus that everyone was ready when the carriage arrived from Netherfield with the note requesting their attendance. Seeing no reason not to, and keen to be of some support to her closest friend, Charlotte joined the Bennets in the carriage ride to Netherfield.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone except Dr Clarke was gathered in the parlour when the carriage returned with the inhabitants of Longbourn. Even Mr Bennet had been persuaded to leave his study to attend although it was just as likely the lure of the library as the concern for his daughter that persuaded him to make the effort. Tea and cakes had just been laid out when Mr Jones arrived within minutes of the Longbourn party. Dr Clarke came a few minutes later after re-examining Jane and Elizabeth, and Mr Bingley introduced Dr Clarke to the party, explaining that he was a friend of both Darcy and himself from their school days.

"This is all nice and well but I suspect we haven't been called here to make new acquaintances, discuss the weather and drink tea. May we bypass the pleasantries and get right to the purpose of this visit." Mr Bennet began.

Darcy shifted awkwardly and looked towards Drew as Bingley got up and walked to stand with his friend.

Clearing his throat Dr Clarke began.

"I was summoned here late yesterday evening as a most unfortunate accident occurred."

Turning towards Mr Jones he said. "Perhaps as you were here first you would like to talk us through the events leading up to my arrival?"

Mr Jones placed his teacup down on the saucer and began, "Certainly Dr Clarke. I received word that I was needed at Netherfield and hurried back as soon as I could. I was escorted to the library where Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, Mrs Hurst and Miss Elizabeth Bennet were. Miss Elizabeth was unconscious in Mr Darcy's arms. She had two blows to her head. A smaller one to her front, just above her eyebrow cause by a book falling from the shelf and hitting her on the head and a larger one on the back of her head which was caused by her falling afterwards and hitting the back of the chair on the way down."

As Mr Bennet rose in anger glaring at Darcy, Mrs Bennet gasped and started to faint. Charlotte reached into her reticule for the smelling salts she always carried and handed them to Kitty as Mary and Charlotte helped Mrs Bennet to recline on the nearby chaise lounge.

Louisa interjected at this point. "I assure you Mr Bennet that I was with Miss Elizabeth the whole time. Nothing inappropriate occurred. Mr Darcy was the complete gentleman at all times. We were too afraid to move her in case we caused her more harm. We kept her still until advised by someone more qualified and she has been chaperoned the entire time."

"Miss Elizabeth had never regained consciousness since the blows so after I finished examining her I administered smelling salts and she came to." Mr Jones continued. "After asking her some questions it became clear to me that the blow has caused her some loss of memory."

Mrs Bennet reached for the smelling salts again repeatedly exclaiming "Oh Mr Bennet!"

Mr Jones glanced at the gentlemen in the room and after getting a brief nod from Mr Bennet went over to tend to Mrs Bennet. At Caroline's instruction they removed her to a smaller parlour where Kitty and Mary assisted Mr Jones in tending to her.

Free from further interruptions, Dr Clarke continued.

"There has been very little I can do to assist in Miss Elizabeth's care. There is no wound to tend. She has been nauseous, which is quite a common side effect from head trauma. Mr Darcy sent to town for ice and we have been regularly applying that to her injuries. She claims this gives her some relief. Her long term memory is intact. It appears she can't recall the last month or so."

"I must see her for myself before I bring her home." Mr Bennet said, rising.

"She is too unwell to move at present. I strongly advise that she remain here for the time being." Dr Clarke said firmly.

"What about Jane? Since she is not down here to greet us then I assume she too is still unwell."

"I have treated her as well today. She appears to be on the mend but she is not well enough to move."

"I can stay and tend to them both," Charlotte suggested, eager to help.

Dr Clarke smiled at her as Bingley said "I'll have Caroline prepare another room."

"Thank you, sir. I'll send to Lucas Lodge for my things." Charlotte replied.

Lydia boldly spoke up at this moment feeling neglected and bored by events that didn't concern her or involve officers.

"Mr Bingley. I believe you promised to hold a ball here once you were settled. It would be a dreadful scandal if you didn't fulfil your promise."

 _"_ _I am perfectly ready, I assure you, to keep my engagement; and when your sisters are recovered, you shall if you please name the very day of the ball. But you would not wish to be dancing while they are ill."_

 _Lydia declared herself satisfied. "Oh! Yes-it would be much better to wait till Jane and Lizzy are well, and by that time most likely Captain Carter would be in Meryton again. And when you have given your ball," she added, "I shall insist on their giving one also. I shall tell Colonel Forster it will be quite a shame if he does not."_

Dr Clarke and Mr Bennet walked out to see to the invalids. Bingley, Darcy and Charlotte trailed behind, eager to see for themselves the state of the patients. With Mr Bennet in attendance there could be no misconstrued intentions given. Bingley was eager to see his angel again and Mr Darcy needed to see for himself that Miss Elizabeth was being given all possible care. Charlotte was keen to be of use to her dear friends, aiding in their recovery even if just in some small way.


	16. Chapter 16

The group arrived at Lizzy's room first with Dr Clarke knocking quietly on her door to announce their presence. The door was quickly opened by the maid and they entered the spacious room where Elizabeth lay resting on the large four poster bed, the curtains pulled back to allow light through. As Dr Clarke walked over to check up on her, he asked the maid for information on her progress. The maid cleared her throat before she spoke to him, glancing nervously at all the people in the room. "I've been applying the ice regularly as you suggested Sir. We've just removed it. She seems to rest better after it's been applied. She's been sleeping most of the morning."

Darcy unconsciously moved closer to see for himself, drawn to the fragility before him. She looked so pale and so tiny just lying there. He clenched his hands tight to prevent himself from reaching out to stroke her hair.

Mr Bennet took it all in, the professional concern from the doctor, the timid fear from the maid, the barely restrained emotion from Mr Darcy the calm Charlotte and the impatient Mr Bingley.

He walked over to Lizzy and spoke quietly, unsure whether she would hear or not. "Well dear Lizzy, you never were one to be long outdone by Jane. I think you've exceeded her yet again."

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her father's voice. "Papa!" She softly exclaimed, happy to see a familiar face once again.

Dr Clarke turned to speak to the group. "As you can see, her older memories are unchanged. Miss Lucas if you step forward Miss Elizabeth should recognise you also."

Charlotte complied, moving to stand next to Mr Bennet. Mr Darcy took a step backwards to give them more room, his eyes taking in every feature of Elizabeth's face.

"Charlotte. You're here too?" She questioned confused at the presence of her dearest friend.

"You've caused quite a bit of trouble with this bump." Charlotte gently teased. "I'd dropped in to Longbourn to visit when the news arrived from Netherfield. I thought I'd tag along. We had no idea things were as they are. Mr Bingley has kindly offered to let me stay to help care for you and Jane until you are both well."

"That's very thoughtful of him. Please thank him when you see him." Elizabeth murmured, glancing bewilderingly about the room at the other people surrounding her.

"You may thank him yourself Lizzy dear. May I present to you Mr Bingley," Her father said.

Elizabeth blushed, mortified to have her host in her chamber. "Delighted I'm sure." She managed to say.

Mr Bingley's face reddened in response to her discomfort.

"Please allow me to re-introduce my oldest friend, Mr Darcy. He and my sister, Mrs Hurst," Bingley waved his arms about before gesturing in the direction of the downstairs parlour, "were with you when this unfortunate accident occurred. It was Darcy who summoned Dr Clarke from town and has supplied us with the ice needed to treat your sister and you."

Elizabeth glanced quizzically at the other stranger in the room to her before stating, "That's so generous of you to come to my aid. Thank you." She looked around her again, noticing Jane's absence. "Where is Jane? Can I see her?"

"She is still not well enough to leave her room. She is being well looked after though I am assured." Mr Bennet assured her patting her hand. "Please rest and get better soon. Until you and your sister return I am sure I shall not have a moment of peace nor any sensible conversation uttered under my roof."

She willingly closed her eyes as the pain had begun to increase again. Dr Clarke left instructions with the maid on how to care for his patient before encouraging the group to allow her to rest and hustling them down the corridor towards Jane's room.

The maid who was caring for Jane had more favourable news. The fever had broken and she was well on the way to recovery.

"It's so nice of you to visit Papa," She winced slightly as she swallowed. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. Oh Charlotte, I didn't realise you were here also" she continued.

Charlotte walked over and sat on the bed beside Jane, taking her hand in hers and smiling at her dearest friend's dearest sister.

"Mr Bingley has agreed to let me stay and tend to you and Lizzy until you are both recovered." She said, smiling gently.

Jane looked around in alarm "What is the matter with Lizzy? Is she ill too? Is that why you are here Papa?" The colour drained from her face as she observed all those in the room before her with sombre expressions on their faces.

"Now, now, dear Jane," Mr Bennet began, "I expect these sorts of histrionics from your mother and younger sisters but you are too sensible for this sort of behaviour. Rest assured Lizzy is as well as can be expected and you carrying on will not aid her in anyway. Concentrate on your own recovery so you can see for yourself."

Dr Clarke stepped forward to reassure his patient. "I have been tending to your sister since Mr Darcy sent for me. She has bumped her head and seems to have forgotten events from the last few weeks. She recognised your father, Miss Lucas and even Mr Jones. She has no memory of Netherfield Park being let or the current occupants of this estate unfortunately. This is quite common after a head injury and usually passes after a few days of rest once the swelling has a chance to subside. We have been aiding this with regular applications of ice that Mr Darcy sent to town for but it is too early to tell if it is having any success. She is being well cared for and is as comfortable as she can be."

"I thank you for all your assistance to my beloved sister Mr Darcy," Jane said, casting a grateful glance in his direction.

Mr Darcy nodded in acknowledgement. "It was the least I could do"

"When can I see her?" Jane asked shifting her glance back towards Dr Clarke.

"If you continue to recover as well as you have been I anticipate that you may be well enough to get out of bed tomorrow. If you are sure on your feet and don't overdo things then perhaps Miss Lucas will be able to take you to see your sister then." Dr Clarke smiled at her.

"I will do as instructed, I promise," Jane assured.

"I apologise for all the trouble we have caused you Mr Bingley" Jane said, smiling shyly up at him.

"It is no trouble at all," Mr Bingley beamed, relieved to finally see his angel for the first time since her visit. He guided everyone out of the room, leaving only Charlotte behind to tend to Jane.

Hopeful of seeing more of Jane tomorrow he arranged for more tea for his guests before those not staying departed, Mrs Bennet recovering adequately after some heavily sugared tea.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN Sorry for the delay in posting.**

The next day saw the arrival of Mr Darcy's sister Georgiana and his cousin Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Darcy's relief was palpable at their safe arrival and Bingley was gracious in his attentions to his new guests. Richard was such a confident amiable man that he soon had Darcy a little less stern. Georgie, shy in nature before the incident with Wickham had regressed to almost impotent fear in this new environment. A look passed between Darcy and Richard as Georgiana clung to Darcy's side. Once they were refreshed, Richard joined Darcy in his sitting room. Word soon came from Georgiana that she would join them after a short rest.

Darcy sent down for refreshments before he began stalking the room, periodically stopping to gaze out of the window at the woods beyond before pacing again. Richard made himself comfortable, knowing that Darcy would start talking when he was ready. Biding his time he began reading the book that had been placed on the table next to his chair. It was an account of the Peninsular War. Richard chuckled at the creative licence taken by the author to further his own agenda. "Honestly Darcy, if you were that interested in the events of the war you would be far better to talk to me than to read this nonsense. I was actually there after all. This is nearly as entertaining as Pamela and just as fictitious."

Darcy glanced at his cousin pausing mid stride. "I wished to understand better what you endured. I knew you would make light of it as you always do to put everyone else at ease."

"What is done cannot be undone Darcy. No point dwelling on it. Remember the past only as it brings you pleasure." Richard replied before returning to his book.

The servant came then with the tray laden with all sorts of sweet treats and coffee. Richard laughed at the array. "Caroline has exceeded her previous efforts. She must be truly desperate to make a favourable impression. Hurry up and marry someone else already and put her out of her misery."

Darcy shot Richard a cold look as he poured them both a drink. "If I won't marry to please our aunt I certainly shall not marry to displease Miss Bingley."

Rolling his eyes, Richard placed down the book and accepted the coffee Darcy handed to him.

"Georgiana is still quite shaken by Ramsgate." Richard began. "I've tried to talk to her but she is mortified. I wish we had a sister for her to confide in. Our cousin Anne is of no use. She is even more sheltered than Georgie. She needs a sister Darcy or at the very least a younger companion. Mrs Annesley is doing a remarkable job but she is too old to be much of a confidant."

"There is no one I feel confident in trusting her to. The young ladies of the Ton will only use her to gain access to our family. I'm afraid until we marry we will have to be enough for her. As soon as things are settled here I'll suggest a trip to our estate in Scotland once the season ends. Perhaps a change of scenery will help."

"What remains to be settled here Darcy? You seem even more uptight than usual. Caroline has never rattled you like this before? Has Charles become entangled with another unsuitable lady and involved you somehow?"

Darcy shot his cousin a look, wondering at his perception before schooling his features into their usual indifference. Scanning the platter for something to eat he avoided his cousin's penetrating gaze. The look hadn't been lost on Richard however. He hadn't risen through the ranks of the army so rapidly due merely to his connections. He was quite the strategist.

"Ah ha!" Richard thought. "Not Charles but you! There is a lady involved! I knew it." Richard selected a tart and sat back smugly watching his cousin closely, the fingers on his left hand tapping his thigh in sequence.

Darcy took a careful sip of his coffee trying to organise his thoughts before he began to talk. Richard knew him so well that he would know what wasn't said as much as what was.

Taking a deep breath Darcy began, telling Richard about how his fury with Wickham caused him to be so taciturn at the first assembly in Meryton and see all those gathered as merciless fortune hunters. How he had deliberately insulted Miss Elizabeth by declaring her not handsome enough within her hearing. How she had teasingly called him out on it in her charming way by confronting him at Sir William's residence later. Once he had started to tell his story he couldn't stop and Richard sat there quietly sipping his coffee, refilling both their cups as his cousin continued his tale of woe leaving nothing out. His frustration with Caroline's attempts to again ingratiate herself to him, Jane falling ill, Elizabeth tending to her sister and cleverly putting Caroline back in her place. When Darcy got to the part about Elizabeth being hurt, he struggled to form the right words, the pain clearly etched in the lines of his face. As he described her losing consciousness they heard a gasp from the doorway, alerting the gentlemen to Georgiana's presence.

Darcy quickly ushered his sister to join him on the sofa, nestling her into the crook of his arm as Richard poured her a strong sweet tea.

"All shall be well, dearest," he said gently stroking her hair. "Drew is here taking care of her and will stay as long as we need. I fear my visit will be longer than I planned and I wished to have you near. I hope you don't mind."

Georgiana, comforted now by the presence of her two favourite people in the world, composed herself, moving away from her brother and smoothing down her gown and hair, sitting upright as she thought a lady should. Darcy glanced at Richard, trying to mask the smile he felt tugging his lips. Seeing Richards face similarly schooled Darcy quickly looked out the window to regain his composure. It wouldn't do to laugh when his sister was trying so hard.

Richard cleared his throat and began discussing their journey from town to distract them. The weather had been favourable and the roads were well made which made for a pleasant journey. Georgiana eagerly talked about the contrast between Hertfordshire and the rugged beauty of Derbyshire. She was determined to take a likeness of the surrounding landscape as soon as she could. Darcy promised to take her riding so she could capture the view from the top of nearby Oakham Mount. She eagerly looked forward to the plan.

As he could tell that the rushed trip had taken its toll on his sister he sent word down that they would be dining in their rooms but would join the Bingleys for breakfast the next morning. He also sent word to Drew requesting an update on the patients. Drew joined them briefly before dinner to advise that there was no change and explain in simple terms Elizabeth's condition to Georgiana. Horrified at the thought of losing her memories she started sobbing, her heart breaking for the as yet unknown Miss Elizabeth Bennet. As Darcy gave her a hanky, remarkably it was Richard who provided the most comfort. He was able to explain how he had witnessed fellow soldiers suffer similarly during his time abroad and all had regained their full memories. Georgiana looked to her brother for confirmation. Darcy nodded in agreement with his cousin, praying that they were right. Fatigued from recent events they retired soon after dinner. Sleep finding Richard much sooner than his Darcy cousins who were both kept up with worrying thoughts of Miss Bennet.


	18. Chapter 18

Quite recovered from the shock of last night's confession Georgiana was up quite early the following morning and sought out her cousin at breakfast. Her brother had left with Bingley early to check the progress of the improvements to Netherfield that were being made and the ladies of the house had yet to rise.

"Richard," She began quietly, still feeling awkward and ashamed since the incident at Ramsgate.

"Dearest," he interrupted, determined not to give Wickham any more power over his family. "We all have things we regret. We have all done things that we aren't proud of in the cold light of day. Hindsight gives us quite a different perspective doesn't it?"

He sat patiently as he looked at her for confirmation. After a moment she meekly nodded.

"You have heard many stories of the mischief your brother and I got up to in the past."

Georgiana smiled weakly and nodded again, remembering the Colonel's amusing tale of the time her brother had climbed the stable block roof as a dare and then been too scared to come back down.

"Do you believe that Darcy or I would change anything?" He pressed.

She looked into his eyes searching for the truth. "You wouldn't?" she asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't and I suspect there are few things Darcy would either for it is from our mistakes that we learn the greatest lessons."

"I see," She replied, sitting for a while to think things through.

"Of course we regret that you didn't know Wickham's true character earlier. We didn't appreciate the danger that you were in and we have so little knowledge of how to raise a lady properly." He leaned forward so that she could see the sincerity in his countenance.

"Georgie. Others are culpable, not you. We were all deceived by Wickham at one stage or another. Even your father held him in high esteem. However we shall not be again and we promise that others will not be either. I beg you, please forgive your brother and myself for our lapse in judgement but please also forgive yourself. Don't let Wickham win. Don't let your memories of him take you away from us. You have so much still to learn. Your time will come. I promise."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she thought of the pain they had all suffered at the hands of Wickham. Richard reached into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief. She waved it away impatiently, blinking rapidly to prevent them from falling.

"You are right dear cousin," She began, taking a deep breath. "I have shed my last tear over that incident. I shall be well." She continued, sounding quite a bit more certain of herself. She suddenly smiled and glancing about the room to be reassured that they were still alone said quietly "What do you think of this incident with Miss Bennet? I think my brother likes her very much."

"What makes you think that?" Richard began cautiously, not wishing to give his own thoughts on the matter away.

"Except for the first letter that he sent to me, every letter has mentioned her. I don't think he even realises himself how much he wrote about her. Do you think she likes him too? I would so much love to have a sister." She went on excitedly.

"I doubt that your brother has made a favourable impression during his time here. He has been quite sullen recently." Richard reminded her cautiously. "However there is no harm in helping champion his cause," He continued with a smile.

"Do you think I can visit her? I could read to her or just keep her company." Georgiana asked eagerly.

"I think she would like that very much." Richard reassured her.

She started to say something else but at that moment Charlotte Lucas joined them.

"Good morning. I'm Colonel Fitzwilliam and this is my cousin, Miss Darcy." Richard said, rising.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Miss Lucas." Charlotte began. "I understand you have just arrived from town to visit your brother." She continued, smiling to Miss Darcy.

"I'm so pleased to see him again. I miss him dreadfully when he's away." Miss Darcy answered.

Charlotte loaded up her plate with breakfast and brought it to the table, sitting down wearily with a sigh.

"Can I pour you a coffee Miss Lucas? I am about to have another myself." Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

"Yes please." Charlotte said. "It's been rather a long night." Turning to Miss Darcy she explained. "I am here to help care for my two friends who are unwell. I couldn't rest until I was sure that they were settled."

"Do you think they would like a visit from me?" Georgiana asked shyly. "I know we have never met but they may appreciate a new acquaintance."

"For Lizzy, every acquaintance is new. Her injury means she cannot recall the last few weeks." Charlotte explained.

"This allows my cousin the perfect opportunity to make amends for his earlier behaviour then." Colonel Fitzwilliam said with a smile.

"Why would my brother need to make amends?" Georgiana asked, looking between Charlotte and her cousin in confusion.

Charlotte, wishing not to offend but understanding that Mr Darcy must have confided something to his cousin merely said, "There was perhaps a slight misunderstanding between your brother and some others when he first arrived.

The Colonel burst out laughing. "No need to be diplomatic. He insulted Miss Elizabeth the first time they met. As well as that he insulted half of Hertfordshire too, from the sounds of it."

"You must be mistaken. All his letters have contained nothing but praise for Miss Elizabeth" Georgiana said defensively.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow and glanced quickly between the two cousins but chose not to comment.

Georgiana, realising she had said too much, blushed.

The Colonel tried to smooth things over by saying, "You know how blunt Darcy can be when he is forced to socialise." Georgiana looked confused.

"Well perhaps you don't. You probably only see him amongst his most intimate acquaintances in comfortable situations. He is quite uncomfortable making small talk with those he is not familiar with."

Charlotte, realising Miss Darcy's discomfort said, "He did apologise to my friend later on for his manner. She is more than capable of pointing out the error in his ways however and I doubt your brother has had much experience in dealing with someone who points out his less ideal attributes."

"Your brother has finally met his match." Colonel Fitzwilliam said with a chuckle."I can't wait to meet her." He said so quietly that only Charlotte heard.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane's recovery was slower than expected and Charlotte spent her days back and forth between Jane and Elizabeth whose recovery was also understandably slow. In their care she was frequently joined by Georgiana who was eager to be of use and was disposed to like Elizabeth on account of her brother's letters alone.

Louisa and Caroline visited often as well. Caroline spent most of her time attempting to garner Georgiana's good opinion but Louisa was genuine in her attentions, aware that her baby brother was quite attached to Jane. Surprisingly for Jane, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy sent servants to enquire each morning and evening as to her and her sister's recovery and comfort.

Dr Clarke was quite pleased with the progress his patients were making and a routine was quickly established. After breakfast he would visit Jane first and then Elizabeth, then the gentlemen would hunt or ride, discussing improvements needed to the estate. Sometimes they would call on the officers or one of the neighbouring estates. They would then return to the house to eat and Bingley would push for information as to Jane's recovery. He thought he was being subtle but Drew knew him too well. Surprisingly Darcy too would seek information and Drew began to suspect Darcy held a deeper attachment than even he would acknowledge to himself. They would separate to their own pursuits and reunite for dinner and cards or music in the evening. In this they were joined by all the habitants of the house except for the Miss Bennets.

Once she was well enough, Georgiana and Charlotte accompanied Jane to visit with Elizabeth several days after she fell ill. It was a shock to see her sister so pale, a nasty multi-coloured bruise covering her forehead. Jane had to sit on the side of the bed to compose herself.

Elizabeth gingerly sat up and Jane reached out to grasp her sister's hands. "Oh Lizzy. How worried I've been about you. You've given everyone such a fright."

"It's so good to see you sister. It's nice to see another familiar face." Elizabeth answered.

"How are you feeling? Truthfully." Jane asked.

"My headaches are nearly all gone. I still get dizzy and I tire easily. Each day is a little better. I was in so much pain initially but it would have been worse without Mr Darcy's kindness." Lizzy said, referring to the ice and smiling at Georgiana. "Of course I cannot remember him so I only have other people's word for that. I am quite forgetful but the doctor assures me that my memory should improve. I may never recall the event though. It's so strange to be in a house that is unfamiliar and to be surrounded by strangers who are friends."

"I have been so worried about you even though Charlotte regularly assured me that you were as well as could be expected. I'm so glad I can see for myself now." Jane told her.

"I long to be up and about but I fear I am still not up to it. If only I could be outdoors I'm sure the fresh air would do me wonders." Elizabeth said wistfully.

"What does Dr Clarke say?" Jane enquired.

"Until I can walk the room without feeling dizzy he forbids me from attempting the stairs." Elizabeth said pouting.

"Now that I am well enough to leave my room I'll be able to help you too." Jane said. "Shall we try now? Perhaps a walk to the window will do." She said encouragingly.

"You are still too weak Jane to catch me if I fall. If it pleases you though, perhaps I will have Charlotte and Miss Darcy to assist me." Elizabeth said, smiling at each in turn.

They helped her up to a sitting position, her feet dangling over the side of the bed and waited for the dizziness to subside. When she was ready they stood on either side of her and pulled her up to standing. Jane sat there frozen, her heart in her throat as her sister closed her eyes and went a funny colour, swaying slightly. Elizabeth's jaw was clenched and a thin film of sweat appeared above her brow. She took several deep breaths before opening her eyes and smiling weakly at her assistants.

"I think I'm ready to attempt the walk now," she weakly said.

Jane hurried over to the window with a blanket and stood next to the chair waiting.

The ladies made slow progress and Elizabeth was visibly shaking at the end but she succeeded in getting to her chair without toppling over. She smiled triumphantly at her companions and sat gazing happily out of the window.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Georgiana excitedly announced. "Shall I ring the bell for tea and cakes?"

"That's a splendid idea, thank you," Elizabeth replied. Turning to her sister she asked, "Jane. Do you think we could have the window open? Just slightly." Jane looked at the others for confirmation before walking over and opening it slightly. A gentle breeze entered the room and Elizabeth breathed the autumn smells in deeply, closing her eyes and relaxing.

Shortly after, the maid entered and soon the ladies sat around drinking tea and eating cakes. Some colour returned to Elizabeth's face but it wasn't long before she tired. As she was assisted back to her bed she appeared more certain of her footing. The ladies stayed until she fell asleep, taking turns to read the comedies of Shakespeare to her.

That evening Georgiana, on finding her brother alone in the library sat beside him on the sofa.

"Do you think Mr Bingley would allow us to have a picnic tomorrow?" she enquired.

Darcy glanced away from the book he was reading and raised his eyebrow at his sister.

"Why this urgent need to enjoy the outdoors sister?" He asked.

"We finally managed to accompany Miss Bennet to see her sister today and we also managed to assist Miss Elizabeth Bennet out of bed. She was so much altered, being able to look out of the window and feel the breeze on her face after the window was opened. She tired quickly but her rest was much better. I thought if she could actually be outdoors it would help her recovery more."

"I shall discuss this with Drew and then Bingley if Drew consents." Darcy conceded, unable to deny his sister much and recalling Elizabeth's fondness for being outdoors.

"If they agree and the weather is fine then I see no problem with Miss Bingley being able to organise a picnic. I would recommend staying close to the house. Perhaps near the terraced garden. The wall should provide some shelter from the breeze and the trees are yet to shed all their leaves. There are also several roses still in bloom in that part of the garden."

She leapt up and engulfed her brother in a big hug. "Thank you so much brother. It's going to be perfect. I hope all the gentlemen will join us. You'll join us won't you? But of course you must for how else shall we get her down the stairs?"

"Georgiana, I hardly think that is appropriate." Darcy warned raising his voice slightly to show he was serious. Internally though the thought of being that close to Miss Bennet was both appealing and alarming. To hold her in his arms, her hands clinging together behind his neck. Her sweet perfume that was uniquely her that brought to mind the Pemberley gardens in springtime. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, longing to inhale her scent again. He slowly opened his eyes, aware that Georgiana was watching him quietly.

"Brother. Where were you just now? You had the most peculiar expression on your face."

Darcy hesitated before answering, the haunting image of Elizabeth hard to let go of.

"I was in the gardens of Pemberley. Thinking about how wonderful they are in spring." He smiled at his sister, grateful that he didn't have to lie.


	20. Chapter 20

After consulting Drew it was agreed that a picnic would cause no harm as long as the weather remained mild.

"It may actually help in the recovery of our two patients." He reassured Darcy and Bingley.

Based on Drew's verdict Bingley enthusiastically agreed to the picnic and called on Caroline to make all the necessary arrangements. His happiness was complete when the gentlemen entered the drawing room to join the ladies after dinner and he noticed that Jane was amongst them.

 _He was full of joy and attention. The first half hour was spent in piling up the fire, lest she should suffer from the change of room; and she removed at his desire to the other side of the fireplace, that she might be further from the door. He then sat down by her and talked scarcely to anyone else._

The planned picnic was discussed and Jane agreed that it was just what her sister needed. Plans were finalised and Jane retired early to ensure that she would not be too fatigued to participate. She checked in on Lizzy on her was to her own room and was happy to see that she was still awake.

"Lizzy I have some news which should please you." She began happily.

"We are well enough to go home?" Lizzy replied eagerly.

You know you are not well enough yet. We must remain a while longer. I know you are eager to return to that which is familiar to you but even you must acknowledge that you would never get the peace and quiet you require at Longbourn."

"You mean with Mama's attack of the vapours and Lydia destroying Kitty's bonnets?" Lizzy retorted.

"I'm glad your humour is unharmed." Jane replied with a smile.

"There are some things it would be pleasant to forget," Lizzy said ruefully.

"It has been arranged that we will all go on a picnic tomorrow if the weather is nice," Jane said, hoping to deviate Lizzy from that trail of thought.

"I'm happy for you." Lizzy said enviously.

"You are to join us too. Dr Clarke has made arrangements for you to be brought downstairs with your dignity intact. He believes it will aid in your recovery."

"I do long to be outdoors. I am tired of looking at these four walls. It hurts my head too much to read as yet. Yes. I believe Dr Clarke is correct." Lizzy stated, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Can you truly not recall the last few weeks?" Jane asked concerned.

"Sometimes I think there is something. It's like chasing a shadow. You've probably never tried though have you," Lizzy said with a smirk at her sister who always did as expected. "I honestly can't tell if it is a memory of my own or I can just imagine what others have told me. I think I can remember arguing with one of the gentlemen but I can't imagine what would compel me to do so."

Jane hesitated, not wishing to paint Mr Darcy in a bad light, especially considering how kind and attentive he'd been to both herself and Lizzy. She wanted to encourage her sister's memories though and decided to help her a little.

"You and Mr Darcy did not see eye to eye initially. However he apologised as soon as he realised his faux pas and you forgave him. You even danced with him which is quite something as you are the only lady of our acquaintance to do so besides Mr Bingley's sisters."

"How strange it is for him to single me out. We cannot have an understanding. I don't recall anything as such. We haven't been acquainted long enough. Do we prefer one another?" Lizzy asked, confused.

"Nothing untoward has occurred. I believe he is just shy and you broke through his reserve. That is all." Jane reassured.

"We must rest now if we are to be fit to venture outside tomorrow. Good night Lizzy." Jane said as she rose to leave the room.

"Good night," Lizzy replied as she snuggled under her blankets attempting to get comfortable. It took a while for sleep to come as she fought to recall memories of the man who would go to all the trouble an expense of sending to his house in London for ice and one of the top physicians in town, as well as his sister and cousin.

"I will be able to determine for myself what sort of a gentleman he is tomorrow at the picnic." Lizzy decided as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry for the delays again. I fear that this will take longer than originally planned to complete. We are near the end though. Thanks so much for those of you who have liked and commented. I read them all and love them. I appreciate the time and thought behind them. The changes that have been made to earlier chapters are just to fix typos and help the story flow better. Please feel free to contact me with any further edits that need to take place. There are no plot changes so don't feel the need to re-read.**

The inhabitants of Netherfield arose to a glorious sunny day, puffs of white clouds slowly easing their way across the sky in the distance. Miss Bingley smugly looked up at the sky as if she herself were Mother Nature and the weather bent to her will. The gentlemen decided to take the horses out for an early morning ride before returning to join the ladies for the picnic much to Miss Bingley's chagrin.

"Sister dear, since all the preparations are in order should we visit with our guests for a while?" Louisa suggested, sipping her tea after breakfast.

Caroline, slightly miffed that the gentlemen had gone out for a morning ride, hesitated for a brief moment before agreeing. Since the gentlemen were out there was little else to help her pass the time until it would be time for the picnic.

They visited Elizabeth first and were surprised to see Jane, Charlotte and Georgiana all keeping her company as they broke their fast together. Jane and Charlotte had insisted that Lizzy stay in bed resting as much as possible so she would not be too fatigued before the picnic even started.

More chairs were brought in to accommodate the latest arrivals and more tea and coffee were sent for. There was much anticipation about picnic and the ladies chatted happily amongst themselves for some time before it was time to return to their own chambers to get ready.

"Dear Georgiana, why don't you go and get ready? I can stay with the Miss Bennets and assist with anything they need," Caroline said, smiling at her preferred guest.

"Thank you Miss Bingley. I wouldn't mind freshening up. I shall meet you on the lawn shortly." Georgiana smiled shyly at the others in the room before excusing herself.

"Miss Lucas, I don't mind staying to help Jane if you need some time to refresh," Louisa said kindly.

"That would be wonderful. I seem to spend more time here than in my own room. I won't be too long," Charlotte said as she exited the room.

"Are you sure it won't be too much trouble helping Lizzy? I know you've had a lot to do this morning. If you don't mind sparing me for a few minutes I can help Lizzy and you can return to your duties." Jane said worriedly as she rose to return to her own room.

"We will be fine for a few minutes. Why I've barely had a chance to catch up since the accident. It will be a pleasant change to stay a little longer. There has been so much to do this morning." Caroline said as Jane and Louisa left the room.

"Miss Eliza," She said returning to her guest. "Are you sure you are well enough to join us this morning? I would so hate to see you suffer a setback in your recovery."

"You are too kind Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said reassuringly. "I must confess I have been eagerly looking forward to this since I was told. I have longed to be outside enjoying the fresh air once again."

"You seem to take much pleasure in being outside." Caroline said. "It's a pity you have not had the pleasure of visiting Pemberley. It is such a great estate. The parks and gardens are breathtaking." Caroline gushed.

"Pemberley?" Elizabeth queried.

"Silly me I forgot you lost your memory. It's Georgiana's and Darcy's estate. Being so intimately acquainted with them we are often invited there to visit. Darcy is so fond of superior company and is quite attentive to our needs. I wouldn't be surprised if very soon our two families become one. I best say no more for the time being. I'm sure I can trust on your discretion until things are formalised. Why I was so distraught about your injury when I heard that dear Darcy sent to Darcy House in town for some ice just to please me. He cares greatly for my comfort and is always eager to make these little gestures."

"Mr Darcy sent for ice for you?" Elizabeth repeated, confused.

"Of course he did." Caroline went on with a smug smile on her face. "Oh, dear me. You didn't think that he did it for you did you?" She gasped, feigning innocence.

"Not at all." Elizabeth assured her quietly.

Jane, all ready for the picnic, and Louisa returned to the room and sensed that something must have happened to make Elizabeth appear subdued.

"Is everything ok?" Louisa asked glancing between the two.

"Of course it is dear sister. I was just explaining how wonderful Pemberley is and how kind Mr Darcy was to send to Darcy House for some ice for us. We've had a wonderful little chat."

"Jane you look so lovely," Elizabeth said, perking up at the sight of her sister.

Jane blushed prettily at her sister and turned to her hosts.

"I shall be able to manage from here. Could you send some help in half an hour to assist Lizzy to the lawn?"

Louisa turned to Caroline and they left together to finish preparations for the picnic.

Once the door was closed behind them Lizzy looked up at Jane and said "I've just had the oddest conversation with Miss Bingley. I'm not sure if she was attempting to confide in me or warn me away from Mr Darcy. She seems to think that soon their families will be united."

"Perhaps you simply misunderstood her meaning," Jane replied as she helped her sister to get ready.

"She couldn't mean Miss Darcy and her brother, Miss Darcy is still too young I feel." Elizabeth continued.

Jane paused for a moment, colour rising to her cheeks.

"What is the matter Jane?" Elizabeth asked concerned,

"Nothing," Jane said. "I just keep forgetting that you've lost some of your memory. You still appear to be the same and it is strange to me that you've lost the past 2 months."

"I'm sure it won't be forever." Lizzy said with a smile.

"I hope so." Jane replied.

"Now do you think you can make me a little more tolerable so I can escape outside for a while" Lizzy asked, pulling a funny face at her sister's reflection in the mirror. Jane, distracted by the task of pinning Lizzy's hair took a moment to notice. She burst out laughing once she saw and, the mood now broken, the two sisters giggled the rest of the time it took to get ready.

Help arrived to assist Elizabeth outside and all the ladies were comfortable seated before the gentlemen had returned from their ride.

Caroline had pulled out all stops to impress those gathered and organised for the staff to bring out picnic blankets as well as enough cushions for three times the amount of people present. Wicker baskets filled with cold meats, dainty tarts, cakes, cheese and fruits had been brought along with tea and juice. Tables covered in fine linen and chairs upholstered in cream damask had been placed earlier by the staff so that those who chose to could sit there to eat. On top of which two pineapples showed pride of place with local seasonal fruit presented in a platter pre sliced into the image of a springtime country garden. Caroline had done her utmost best to prove to all that she could be an impressive hostess.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Two chapters today. I didn't think I'd be forgiven if the picnic wasn't posted. I hope you enjoy the dialogue. G**

The gentlemen freshly changed and with an enormous appetite after their vigorous ride congratulated the ladies of Longbourn on being recovered enough to be out of doors before complimenting Miss Bingley on her fare. Drew gave his patients a thorough visual assessment to gauge how much this excursion had taxed them. Satisfied with what he saw, he smiled at them before taking a seat between Miss Bingley and Miss Lucas.

Mr Bingley naturally went straight over to Miss Bennet who sat on the other side of Miss Bingley. Opposite them were Lizzy, Georgiana and Mrs Hurst. Mr Hurst took his place beside his wife and the Colonel sat between Lizzy and Georgiana leaving Darcy to sit beside his sister but opposite Miss Bingley who preened herself and adjusted her posture to place herself in a more favourable vantage point, leaning back on one arm and stretching out her legs so that her figure appeared to better advantage.

Lizzy felt a little displaced as she knew rather than remembered that she was amongst friends. She smiled weakly at Dr Clarke.

The Colonel, while not as handsome as his cousin was much more amiable and soon had Elizabeth feeling relaxed in his company.

"My cousin here tells me you gave him quite the set down not long after you became acquainted." He began mischievously.

Elizabeth face began to colour as she glanced behind the Colonel to steel a glance towards Mr Darcy.

"I'm sorry to say that I cannot recall. However if he says it's so then I imagine it is. I am afraid my impertinence is quite well known around here."

Richard chuckled, leaning in closer to reassure her. "Ha ha. Please don't worry about offending him. I believe you were quite within your rights to call him out. From what I heard, he deserved your reprimand. His behaviour was quite substandard. Isn't that true Darcy?"

They both turned to look towards him then. Darcy realising that he was the subject of their scrutiny leaned forward, across his sister to hear what was being said.

"I beg your pardon; I didn't catch the beginning of your conversation." Darcy replied.

"He's not usually so rigid and formal." Fitzwilliam said turning back to address Elizabeth. "At Rosing's and here he's been quite uptight. It's like when we have to attend a function for the ton. He can be quite stern. It must be the company" Here he shot a pointed glance towards Miss Bingley who was too busy looking at Darcy to notice. "He's not relaxed at all. Most unlike him… I was telling Miss Elizabeth," he continued turning back towards Darcy, "Of how she was the only woman I know who has called you out on your 'less than gentlemanlike' behaviour."

Embarrassed, Darcy glanced at his cousin's impish grin before moving his gaze towards Elizabeth. Here, he forced himself to remain unflinching under her scrutiny.

"Miss Elizabeth avowed that she could not recall the incident and had taken the full burden upon herself. I am in the process of laying the blame fully on your shoulders. Right where it belongs," the Colonel teased.

"What is my brother to take the blame for?" Georgiana interrupted, glancing between the gentlemen.

Darcy glared at his cousin and slowly exhaled. The Colonel was enjoying this far too much and he dreaded to think what Elizabeth was making of this little performance. He decided that honesty would be the best policy and would also hopefully deprive his cousin of further ammunition to use against him.

"You may recall Georgiana that I was very much reluctant to leave you to visit Hertfordshire and it was only when Richard promised to stay with you that I agreed to come." The three cousins' faces clouded for a brief moment as the recalled the painful events of the summer.

Elizabeth, realising that this was a private family moment looked away and took a sip of her tea.

When his sister nodded Darcy continued his tale.

"I was not exactly feeling up to socialising and was angry that Mr Bingley had accepted on my behalf an invitation to the local assembly. You know I lack the happy manners which some possess of conversing easily with others."

Elizabeth took a quick breath in at this, causing them to all turn to look at her.

"I believe I have heard this said before." She explained. "Have you already told me this?" She asked Darcy.

He looked at her, examining her features carefully before giving her a wry smile.

"Yes. I did say this to you to try to excuse my poor behaviour."

He turned back to look at his sister who was confused.

"I was tired, in poor humour and had a headache. I had already overheard several of the ladies assembled planning to pair me with their daughters, nieces, cousins…. Without even knowing my character they deemed me suitable. Then Bingley came up to me, his usual amiable self. He saw only the good in all those assembled. He had danced every dance and was trying to encourage me also. Since he'd danced with Miss Bennet he pointed out that Miss Elizabeth was sitting out the current dance and would make an excellent partner for me. I'm ashamed to say that I told him that Miss Elizabeth was tolerable however not handsome enough to tempt me and that I was in no humour to give consequence to women who had been slighted by other men."

Georgiana gasped, mortified at her brother's ill manners. Darcy began to blush, bowing his head in shame. Richard, who had heard this already turned to face Elizabeth to see how she would react to this news.

Elizabeth could not prevent the smile she felt forming on her lips. Her eyes danced merrily and she began to chuckle. She covered her mouth and bit her lip hard, but it was no use. She began to laugh. Richard joined in as his cousins looked at each other in confusion, Darcy blushing furiously. Georgiana began to chuckle too as she saw how uncomfortable her brother was, sitting there rigidly like a naughty boy who had been caught putting frogs in his governess's bed. Miss Bingley stood up stiffly, raising her head in a haughty manner at the ill manners of those opposite her who had the audacity to laugh at Mr Darcy. She stormed off to go and refill her plate. Unfortunately Elizabeth and Richard looked at each immediately afterwards and that was all it took for fresh gales of laughter to roll forth. Richard turned to look at Darcy, raising his eyebrow and smirking. Elizabeth clutched her stomach with her right arm as she used her left to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes. She could not look in the Colonel's direction for fear of laughing again.

"Please forgive me Mr Darcy," She eventually managed to utter, "I'm sorry to laugh so. It is quite unseemly I realise. I dread to think how I responded to you. Did I storm over to you and give you a piece of my mind? Did I inform you that you would be the last man I could ever be prevailed on to dance with? Did I tell you that you could not have made me the offer of a dance in any way that could have tempted me to accept it? Oh I know," she continued, on a roll now. "I told you that you merely spared me the concern I might have felt in refusing you had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner." Here she bit her lip again to stop from laughing as her eyes flashed with mirth.

"You are mistaken Miss Elizabeth. You merely stood up and walked proudly towards Miss Lucas where I imagine you regaled her with what you had overheard as the pair of you was laughing before many words had been exchanged."

"I must discuss this with Charlotte when I have a chance," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"But Colonel Fitzwilliam says that I put you in your place. This does not seem to be the case at all." She continued.

"Is there more that you are yet to tell us brother?" Georgiana asked.

"There most certainly is isn't there Darcy?" Richard replied for his cousin.

Darcy sighed deeply, wishing that this conversation was over already.

"At a gathering a few weeks later I had overheard Miss Elizabeth asking the Colonel of the Militia to give a ball once they were settled." Darcy had the grace to blush as he confessed to eavesdropping on another conversation.

"Do not feel uneasy about admitting to eavesdropping Mr Darcy, when we have already established my guilt for the same crime." Elizabeth said gently.

Darcy looked at her gratefully. "Miss Elizabeth" He continued, returning her smile, "confronted me about her skill in conversing with Colonel Forster. She consulted my views on the merits of a ball suggesting that perhaps I thought 'it a punishment to stand up with the locals of Meryton and insupportable to spend time dancing with merely tolerable partners who were slighted by other men'.

Georgiana looked in amazement at Elizabeth, in awe of her bravery in confronting Darcy.

Elizabeth, not being able to recall the conversation conceded, "That sounds like something that I would say."

"So, what happened after that brother?" Georgiana enquired eagerly.

"Naturally I pulled her aside and begged her forgiveness and danced with her at the first available opportunity." Darcy said concluding the tale.

"And I willingly accepted your offer to dance?" Elizabeth enquired.

"No," Darcy acknowledged reluctantly. "However Sir William Lucas was determined to see us dance together and you were gracious enough to grant him that favour. I apologised some more and we agreed to begin our acquaintance again."

"You mean to tell me that this is now your third attempt to make a favourable impression on Miss Elizabeth?" Richard asked with a grin.

"How do you rate your performance?" He continued cheekily.

"I feel I am ill qualified to judge my own performance. It is up to others to decide." He said with a nod towards Elizabeth.

"Having no recollection of our previous encounters I dare say stands in your favour," Elizabeth began seriously. "And hearing of your generosity in aiding my sister's and my own recovery is also a credit to you. Your sister's good opinion of you is quite impressive considering you are both her brother and her guardian. Making me laugh so much I cried also of help to your cause. I would therefore have to say that practice does indeed make perfect. I would prefer though to not have to repeat the performance if you don't mind. I fear for my state of mind if I have to go through this yet again." At this Elizabeth gingerly rubbed her head which had begun to ache.

"It has been a big day. Miss Bingley has done an exceptional job organising this picnic with such little notice. Brother could you please assist me with returning Miss Elizabeth to her room. I feel she has exerted herself too much." Georgiana said noticing Elizabeth's pallor.

"Oh please no. It is just a slight headache. It will pass soon enough. I am so enjoying the fresh air. Let me have 5 more minutes." Elizabeth pleaded.

More tea was poured with extra sugar added and Darcy gathered a plate of the most tempting treats for her. Georgiana collected some extra cushions to make Elizabeth more comfortable. All this activity brought Jane's attention away from Mr Bingley and towards her sister and she excused herself to see if she could be of assistance.

"I am quite fine" she reassured her, seeing the concern clearly etched on Jane's face.

"I will return to the house to rest in a few more minutes. It is just a slight headache. I have simply overexerted myself which is quite understandable, given the circumstances."

"I will return with you then to see you settled comfortably." Jane replied.

"It's not necessary. My brother and I will tend to her." Georgiana said.

Jane looked at the little group assembled clearly torn.

"I insist you remain so that you can entertain me later with tales of all that I will miss. I will be quite ok with Miss Darcy for company. I'm likely to soon be asleep anyway. Please stay." Elizabeth insisted.

Jane capitulated after Dr Clarke came over and assured her that Elizabeth was in no danger. So it was that Mr Darcy and Georgiana helped Elizabeth return to her room. At the door, Lucy took over and brought Elizabeth to the chair by the window to rest while she got things in preparation for her rest.

"I wish you good rest Miss Bennet," Darcy said bowing as he back out of the door.

Elizabeth gasped and rose quickly to her feet hurrying to look out of the window at the scene unfolding below. Darcy and Georgiana raced to join her and arrived just in time to see Miss Bingley push the table onto its side, scattering food and drinks all over the ground and those seated closest. Charlotte had leapt out of the way fastest and only had some cream splattered on her dress. Mr Hurst seemed to have borne the brunt of it and his hollers of rage could be clearly heard through the window but not the words. Richard had him in a bear hug while Mr Bingley raced towards his sister, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her kicking and screaming back towards the house. Jane looked around in confusion unsure what to do. She and Charlotte quickly followed Bingley into the house leaving Mr and Mrs Hurst and the Colonel to themselves.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Another quick chapter. Thanks so much for the likes and reviews. x**

A light sheen of sweat covered Elizabeth's brow and she heard a roaring in her ears as black spots covered her vision.

"Forgive me," she whispered. "I feel rather faint."

Georgiana looked at Darcy in panic. Acting purely on instinct, Darcy stepped forward and caught her before she fell. A moment later Lucy returned to the room with a basin of water.

She quickly placed it down and pulled back the counterpane on the bed so that Darcy could carry Elizabeth over to it. Georgina stood frozen with tears in her eyes.

"Georgie," Darcy said firmly. "She's going to be fine. She's just overexerted herself that's all. Come here and give me a hand."

He turned towards Lucy then and said, "Can you please get us some cloths to bathe Miss Bennet's forehead and then have Dr Clarke brought up here?"

Lucy quickly left the room returning a few moments later, breathless and carrying several cloths.

"I sent one of the footmen down to fetch the doctor sir," She informed Mr Darcy as she placed the cloths in the basin of water. Georgiana walked over and wrung out one of the cloths laying it gently on Elizabeth's forehead.

"Put some on her wrists too," Darcy said gently to Georgiana as Lucy raised Elizabeth's head to place another at the back of her neck.

Before the doctor arrived some colour returned to Elizabeth's face and she started to stir. Opening her eyes her gaze darted around before settling on Mr Darcy's concerned face.

"Dr Clarke is on his way. I fear you've done too much today Miss Bennet." He said kindly.

"I don't know what came over me." She said, "I just felt queer all of a sudden."

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Dr Clarke. Darcy stepped over to gaze out of the window to give Elizabeth some privacy as the doctor examined her. He watched as servants scurried around cleaning up the carnage wrought about by Miss Bingley. He would have to have words with Charles later about this. His sister was out of control.

"Miss Bennet is in no danger." Dr Clarke said walking over to Darcy to watch the scene below.

Darcy let out a breath in relief he was unaware he'd been holding in.

"I'll send down for some strong sweet tea and then I must return to Charles. Miss Bingley is overcome and he needs my assistance." Drew said shaking his head at the damage below.

"Send for me if I can be of assistance," Darcy replied walking Drew to the door.

"I suspect your presence would only make things worse." Drew answered honestly, closing the door behind him.

Darcy returned to the window to survey the progress below for the first time since his father's death he felt quite vulnerable. At the thought of losing Elizabeth due to illness or accident or mischief, he shuddered and turned again towards the bed to be reassured that all was well.

A maid entered carrying a tray with tea and cakes. Darcy moved the small table closer to the bed and then brought the chairs over for Georgiana and him to sit on. "Be damned with propriety!" He thought to himself as he helped Miss Bennet to a comfortable sitting position.

Georgiana poured them all tea and handed them out a genuine smile on her face as she saw how improved Elizabeth was.

"You look so much better Miss Bennet," Georgiana said handing her a plate with some cake.

"You gave me quite a fright. You were such a funny grey colour."

"I think I overdid it this morning. I had such a good time however I didn't want to leave." Elizabeth replied.

"Dr Clarke has recommended that you remain in bed for the rest of the day," Darcy told her.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose and clenched her teeth in frustration.

"We are happy to stay and keep you company." Darcy continued. "Perhaps I can read to you for a while."

"I would not wish to impose Mr Darcy. I'm sure there are others who have a greater claim on your time." Elizabeth replied.

"No one has more claim than my sister," Darcy reassured her. "Beside which I fear my presence downstairs may be more of a hindrance than a help at the moment."

"You mean that you prefer to skulk around up here than assist your future family?" Elizabeth said.

"I beg your pardon. What do you mean assist my future family?" Darcy said more loudly than he intended.

"I thought you had an understanding with Miss Bingley," Elizabeth replied rubbing her forehead.

"Isn't that why she was so upset just now?"

Georgiana gasped and looked at her brother in horror.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Darcy said clenching his jaw.

"She said that you sent to your townhouse for ice for her, because she was so distraught at my injury. She also said that you were quite intimately acquainted and that your families would soon be united. Unless she meant Georgiana and Mr Bingley…"

"Please don't make me marry Mr Bingley brother. He clearly is besotted with Miss Jane Bennet." Georgiana said pleadingly, grabbing her brother's arm in desperation.

"Miss Bingley is mistaken." Darcy said firmly. He carefully studied the tray of cakes, arranging his thoughts and words carefully in his head. He took a sip of tea and looked briefly at his sister before returning his gaze to Elizabeth.

"Charles and I have been friends for some time. Drew also. We met at Cambridge. I was in my final year when they started. Our father was ill and our mother had already passed. Mr Bingley was like a breath of fresh air with his amiable nature. Some resented new money polluting the hallowed halls and were less than gentlemanlike in their behaviour. I felt a need to protect him. Drew's brother was already gambling the family fortune away. I hated to see the waste and so tried to help Drew gain his independence from the estate by advising him of investments that would see a good return. Your uncle Gardiner is an excellent man and has improved our wealth substantially."

"I was unaware you were acquainted with him. Jane and I are particularly close to him and his wife. We often spend time at his residence in town." Elizabeth said.

"Charles, Drew and I have dined there frequently. I am trying to convince him to visit Derbyshire when he takes his tour this summer however he has his heart set on the Lakes district. Mrs Gardiner grew up in Derbyshire I am led to believe and I am hoping she will be able to convince him to visit us in Pemberley instead." Darcy replied with a smile. He turned to look at his sister as he continued his tale.

"Our dear father passed away not long after I finished my studies." Georgiana leaned over and squeezed his hand, her face clouding over. Darcy returned the squeeze and brushed the back of his free hand against his sister's cheek. The gesture was so casual and natural. Elizabeth felt tears well her eyes as she realised what a good man Mr Darcy must truly be. How much burden fell on his shoulders alone? How many people relied on him for their livelihood and happiness?

He gave his sister a wry smile and returned to address Elizabeth. Noticing the tears he reached over and, stopping himself just before he wiped the tears from her eyes, handed her his hanky.

"I feel we have stayed too long. You must be exhausted. Shall I fetch your sister?" Darcy asked.

"No, please continue. I was just overwhelmed for a moment about how much responsibility you have. It must be a great burden for one so young to carry alone." Elizabeth said. "Your father must have been an excellent man to have prepared you so well for the tasks you have."

Darcy hesitated for a moment but he wanted Elizabeth to know the true him. For the first time he could feel a lightening of his spirit.

"He was an excellent parent. Mother was too. Charles was at my side constantly during those first dark months. He had lost both his parents in a carriage accident a few years earlier and knew exactly how I felt. Guardianship for Georgie had been left to Richard and I and Charles had two sister of his own who would become his responsibility once he'd reached his majority. So our situation was quite similar. Miss Bingley had been out for a couple of seasons and was trying to snare a rich husband. Her access to me via her brother made me a convenient candidate. Both Charles and I have told her more than once that it will not happen however as the years pass and I remain unwed she clings to the hope that I will change my mind or she will succeed in a compromise. It has all been in vain though. Our parents married for love. My memories of my childhood are filled with happiness. I wish the same for my own children. Richard's parents married for convenience and so did our other cousin's parents. I have seen the misery an ill-suited match can bring and will not raise children in such hostility."

"So why would lie to me then?" Elizabeth asked, placing her tea back on the table and lying back down on the bed. She was exhausted but fighting it in an effort to hear the end of the story.

"Only Miss Bingley can truly answer that question. All my answer would be is speculation. Please know that I have no regard for Miss Bingley. And my sister is too young to marry and when she does I hope she too will marry for love."

As Elizabeth drifted off to sleep she faintly heard in that twilight world between dreaming and wakefulness, "I fetched the ice for you Miss Bennet. I was thinking only of you. Charles and our families may be united but not in the way Miss Bingley would like."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN. I apologise yet again for the delay. I have had a modern version of the story in my head wanting to be told and I just had to write it down so that I could return to this. unfortunately it starts at the middle so I will have to write the end and the beginning before I can share. Thanks for the messages and reviews. I love them all. Thanks for following.**

© 2017 Georgiana Poldark

Elizabeth opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to get her bearings. The light in the room was an odd shade. Was it dawn or dusk, she couldn't be sure? She lay there for a while processing recent events. Had Miss Bingley really caused havoc at the picnic? Had Mr Darcy and Georgiana remained to care for her after her funny turn? It was difficult to separate fact from fiction. She rolled over in bed and saw Charlotte sleeping beside her. She smiled inwardly. Charlotte would help her sort out events. If Charlotte was with her it must be morning. "I must have slept through!" Elizabeth thought to herself in amazement.

Lucy soon came into the room to stir the coals and restart the fire. On seeing Elizabeth awake she came over to see if she could help in any way.

"I'm feeling remarkably well this morning. Could you assist me to get ready and find someone to help me downstairs? I'd like to have breakfast with the others today." Elizabeth said to her.

"Are you certain?" Lucy enquired with concern. She knew about the event of yesterday and there was talk about Miss Bingley being sent away today. She liked Miss Elizabeth and didn't want her to be dragged in to the fray.

"I have been cooped up here long enough." Elizabeth said with determination. "I will not stray too far."

As Lucy was preparing Elizabeth to go downstairs Charlotte began to stir.

"Why don't we have breakfast up here and go down later once the others have had a chance to wake? I'll send for Jane so that she can join us too."

Elizabeth agreed to Charlotte's request and turning toward Lucy she said, "Please see if Miss Bennet can join us and ask for breakfast to be brought up here for us"

Lucy left the room to fetch Jane and order breakfast, leaving Charlotte and Lizzy alone.

"You appear to have given the Darcy's quite a fright yesterday." Charlotte teased.

"I don't know what came over me. I think I did too much." Lizzy admitted.

Jane arrived just as the food was being laid on the table and the ladies spent a few minutes filling their plates and preparing their cups of tea. Once they were all settled Charlotte gave Jane a poignant look. Jane blushed and nodded slightly towards Charlotte, indicating that Charlotte should fill Lizzy in on what had happened.

"I understand from Miss Darcy that you saw what occurred after you had left and fainted as a result." Charlotte began.

"I don't believe it caused me to faint but yes, I did witness Miss Bingley tip the table and Mr Bingley intervene." Lizzy confirmed.

"Cha…Mr Bingley has arranged for Miss Bingley to spend some time with family in the Orkneys. They have a substantial home and Miss Bingley will receive the peace and care she needs to recover." Jane informed her.

"I didn't realise that she was unwell. Although, she did seem confused about her relationship with Mr Darcy. She suggested to me that there was an understanding between them yet Mr and Miss Darcy both emphatically deny this."

Charlotte and Jane exchanged glances.

"Why would Mr Darcy be discussing his relationship with you Lizzy?" Charlotte asked.

Lizzy began to blush at once, as she understood the meaning behind the question.

"You are jumping to conclusions yet again Charlotte. I hardly know the gentleman and our status is much too far beneath his to be considered a prudent match on his side." Elizabeth claimed.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Charlotte murmured quietly to Jane.

Lizzy took a deep breath as if to argue but paused, exhaling and let the comment pass.

"I merely suggested to Mr Darcy once I had my wits about me again that I would be ok. I had enough people to care for me and I understood that he would feel compelled to leave and assist Miss Bingley. When you left me prior to the picnic to get ready, Miss Bingley led me to believe that there was an understanding between her and Mr Darcy. She told me that he sent to his London townhouse for some ice for her as she was so distraught after hearing about my injury. She talked about his estate in Derbyshire in terms that led me to believe that one day soon she would be mistress. Miss Darcy was distressed with this news and Mr Darcy explained that there was no such agreement in place" She looked to her sister and friend as if to challenge what she said. Eager to divert attention from herself she asked "So what happened once we left yesterday?"

Jane looked at Charlotte again, a tell-tale blush creeping up her face.

"Mr Bingley asked if he could see our father to request permission to begin a courtship." Jane said quietly.

Lizzy quickly jumped up, excited to embrace her sister. She began to feel light headed once again. Gripping the table until the room stopped spinning she smiled weakly at her friend before carefully moving to hug Jane. Tears of happiness began to flow as the three shared their delight with this news.

"I take it Miss Bingley was not so pleased," Elizabeth stated drily, several minutes later, recalling the events she had witnessed the previous day.

Jane paused, not willing to criticise anyone, least of all her anticipated future sister.

"Miss Bingley didn't realise initially what had happened. Once Charles rose, stating his desire to ride to Longbourn to request your father's permission for the courtship she became quite agitated and started talking about Miss Darcy being her future sister not Jane. Then she noticed that the three of you were absent from the picnic. She flew into a rage and began to abuse the residents of Meryton and flipped all the tables over. She was about to lunge for the carving knife when she was apprehended and taken inside. I believe the amount of Laudanum Dr Clarke needed to administer could have felled a horse." Charlotte said.

"They are keeping her sedated until she can be transported to her new residence this morning." Jane said quietly.

"Mr Hurst has forbidden his wife from seeing her sister before she leaves. Mrs Hurst is expecting and he fears for the safety of their unborn child."

"Cha-Mr Bingley said that Miss Bingley has stated numerous times her intention of becoming the mistress of Pemberley. Mr Darcy threatened to leave shortly before your accident as he was tired of fending off her overtures. They both sat with her once she had calmed down and emphatically told her she would never be his as his heart belonged to another."

"I hope she gets the help she needs. The Orkneys seems so far away." Elizabeth said.

"It is such a beautiful region and far away from the Ton. I believe it will be just what she needs. She has been so desperately competitive about making a superior match. She couldn't tolerate the stigma of her trade background and felt if Mr Darcy could befriend her brother then he would be quite willing to marry someone with an inferior background to his own."

"I suspect that Mr Bingley's character had a lot to do with his friendship with Mr Darcy, not his wealth or background. Still there's a vast difference between being acquainted with someone from trade and wishing to marry into that family or have a sister marry into it." Charlotte added.

"It's interesting that Mr Darcy said that his heart belongs elsewhere. I wonder if Miss Darcy approves. She has never mentioned her brother planning to wed." Lizzy mused. Jane and Charlotte merely glanced at each other. They each had their theories.

"What did papa say to Mr Bingley?" Lizzy asked Jane.

"He sent a letter back with Mr Bingley to me. He was a bit surprised about how fast he thought things were progressing." Jane blushed. "He was quite concerned that liberties might be taken as we were residing under the same roof. He said that he would agree to the courtship once both of us had returned safely to Longbourn and requested that Mary be sent back with Mr Bingley and a maid to chaperone us until then."

"Due to events that occurred, Mr Bingley requested that Mary delay arriving until Miss Bingley had departed. Your father agreed reluctantly." Charlotte added.

"We are planning to stay here until the moves are all sorted both to keep out of the way and to keep papa happy." Jane finished.

"Dr Clarke must be happy with our progress. Perhaps we could leave today so that Mary is not disturbed and your courtship can begin." Lizzy said hopefully.

"I am quite recovered enough to travel but you are still too weak. Dr Clarke was quite adamant that you remain a few days longer. We shall leave together. I can wait another week. I shall see Mr Bingley often enough here." Jane smiled.

"I think Miss Darcy and Mary will get along quite well. They are both passionate about their music." Charlotte said.

"Perhaps Miss Darcy can help Mary refine her technique and taste," Lizzy added hopefully.

"She will enjoy practicing on the pianoforte here. I have never seen a more beautiful instrument. Mr Bingley's sisters play so well I feel guilty for not practicing more." Charlotte stated.

A knock on the door preceded the arrival of Mr Darcy.

"Forgive the intrusion Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas. I hope you have recovered from the events of yesterday. I was hoping you would allow my sister to join you today. I believe events this morning may not be suitable for someone so young. I am hoping to avoid discussing it with her until the matter is resolved. As the last two in our family we have an agreement to be honest with each other at all times and I fear I am not quite up to the task currently. I must assist Mr Bingley and I would prefer to shield her as much as possible."

"Miss Darcy is always welcome here, Mr Darcy. I do believe she is more resilient that you think. We were just discussing the fact that our sister Mary is to join us until I am recovered enough to travel. I think the two would enjoy discussing music together and I welcome the opportunity for them to become acquainted." Lizzy replied. "We shall send a note to her requesting her company. That way it will appear that there has been no interference from you at all." She continued smiling.

"I thank you ladies. I hope this business shall be quickly taken care of and we can move on for this." Mr Darcy smiled at them all his glance lingering on Lizzy's as he excused himself and left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so grateful for the likes and comments. Thank you xx**

The ladies were soon joined by Miss Darcy and Mrs Hurst and a delightful day was had as they discussed Mrs Hurst's hopes for her child and Jane's courtship. If Lizzy occasionally nodded off for a little while, still fatigued by events or Miss Bingley's absence was noticed, the ladies chose not to dwell on it. When Dr Clarke arrived to examine his patient and brought Mary with him the ladies realised that Miss Bingley had departed. To spare Mrs Hurst's feelings they politely refrained from discussing it. A look of sorrow did pass Mrs Hurst's face as she mourned the absence of the sister she loved. She took solace in her belief that the gentlemen had acted in the best interests of all and was hopeful that Caroline would soon recover and return as the wonderful sister she could be.

Dr Clarke was pleased to see more colour in Elizabeth's cheeks and agreed that she could venture downstairs as long as she agreed not to overexert herself.

Mary and Miss Darcy were slow to bond; both being reserved in nature but with a little help from the others were soon discussing music and chatting like long lost friends. They needed little encouragement to venture down to where the pianoforte was located. The ladies all decided to stretch their legs and join them. Mary and Charlotte assisted Lizzy to the music room and so it was a lively group assembled for afternoon tea that greeted the gentlemen.

"I congratulate you on your recovery, Miss Elizabeth." Mr Bingley enthusiastically greeted her when he entered the room and noticed that she was amongst the ladies assembled.

"Do you have all that you need? Is the fire warm enough?" He fussed.

"I assure you I am being taken very good care of. The ladies and staff have done a wonderful job of seeing to my comfort." Elizabeth reassured him with a huge smile.

"He seems to be such a kind, amiable man. He will be perfect for Jane." She thought glancing happily towards her sister.

Mr Bingley followed her gaze and lit up when his eyes made contact with Jane's.

"Please mingle with your other guests. I have everything I need and am quite content." Elizabeth said encouragingly nodding in Jane's direction.

Mr Bingley needed no further encouragement and excused himself, a broad grin on his face.

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair happily watching the scene before her. Miss Darcy and Mary were looking through the sheet music animatedly discussing the various songs. One would play a portion of the music; the other would then attempt the harmony.

"It's so nice to see Mary having fun. All she needed was someone to share her interest," She thought to herself.

She reached out to have some tea and noticed her cup was empty. As she began to rise, Mr Darcy reached out to take her cup and saucer. "Allow me, Miss Elizabeth." He said with a smile.

"I… it's not necessary. I can manage," Elizabeth stumbled over her words, flustered.

"I was about to pour another for myself. It's no trouble." He replied.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." She answered, handing him her cup.

He returned shortly with her tea and a plate with some pastries which he placed on the side table beside her and then excused himself while he retrieved his own drink. They sat there in a companionable silence for a few minutes quietly observing the others in the room.

Mr Hurst and the Colonel were talking on the sofa. "Probably talking about the war." Darcy mused.

Charlotte and Mrs Hurst were in discussion with Dr Clarke. "I wonder if there's any interest there." Lizzy thought hopefully.

Jane and Mr Bingley were standing, talking quietly near the fireplace. "I expect there to be an announcement of an engagement soon." Darcy thought.

"Did Mr Bingley ask for a courtship and not an engagement because I am still not well?" Lizzy wondered.

Miss Darcy was teaching Mary a new song.

"I have never seen my sister so relaxed in company," Mr Darcy said turning to Elizabeth and smiling.

"I could say the same about Mary. Miss Darcy has been so kind to me," Elizabeth replied.

"I so love to read but I still get these awful headaches which make it difficult. Miss Darcy often sits and reads to me. You are fortunate in your choice of sister. I doubt she gives you much cause for anguish."

Mr Darcy's face clouded over briefly as he recalled how much anguish Georgie had caused him over the summer.

"I'm sure all younger sisters cause some anguish, whether real or imagined." He said cautiously, not willing to reveal too much yet reluctant to lie to her. Elizabeth thought of how embarrassed she sometimes was with the way her younger sisters behaved in public and blushed. Looking up at Mr Darcy and staring boldly into his eyes she replied,

"As a younger sister myself I feel I am less than qualified to comment on that statement. I agree that my younger sisters do cause me some discomfort occasionally. I could defend myself and say that perhaps we improve with age. As the oldest I fear that Jane would be the best person to consult but as she only sees the best in people there is probably no point consulting her."

Mr Darcy smiled in response, trying to think of a witty reply that would not offend without luck. Mesmerised by his smiling gaze it took Elizabeth a little while to notice that they had be sitting, staring at each other for too long without speaking. Her heart was racing in her chest and Mr Darcy was looking earnestly at her. Confused, she closed her eyes to break the tranced and looked towards her sister and Mr Bingley.

"Of course," She continued, watching Mr Bingley, "Some would say that older sisters can cause anguish too."

"Indeed," Mr Darcy replied, thinking also of the trouble Miss Bingley caused. Listening to the music his sister was playing he leant forward and asked Elizabeth if she cared to dance. She glanced towards Dr Clarke unsure if she should. He came over to see what was needed and after they discussed it he gave them his opinion.

"It's up to you Miss Elizabeth. You know how recovered you are. I would recommend only dancing once as you don't want to relapse but I see nothing wrong with trying. Darcy, pay close attention and assist her if she becomes unwell." He turned towards the others and bowed to Mary.

"Miss Mary. May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Mary blushed and looked towards her sisters before consenting. The Colonel bowed to Charlotte as Charles and Jane lined up too. The Hurst's chose to sit and watch and the couples began the steps. Elizabeth kept up for as long as she could but soon found she was fatigued and lightheaded. Darcy who was watching her like a hawk for any changes escorted her to a seat after the first song had finished and got her a cold drink hovering next to her in case she fainted. Mrs Hurst switched places with Georgiana who walked over to her brother and friend. The couples switched and the music restarted.

"I assure you I am quite alright. I am just out of practice. Why don't you offer your sister a dance? Nothing would give me more pleasure than to watch." She smiled up at them. When the music stopped Mr Darcy followed her instruction and stood up with his sister who was delighted to be part of the fun. Once the next song had finished Mr Hurst, who had been standing and quietly talking to his wife between songs walked over to the couples and gave Darcy a poignant look before requesting Miss Darcy's hand for the next dance. Mrs Hurst smiled adoringly at her husband and began the next song leaving Mr Darcy free to return to Miss Bennet.

"Mr Darcy, I think you need to stop blaming yourself for my condition. You must forgive yourself and remember the past only as it brings you pleasure." Elizabeth said in an attempt to ease his mind.

Darcy froze as he was beginning to sit down beside her. He had recently heard his cousin say the exact same phrase.

"My cousin Richard recently said the exact same thing to me," He admitted.

"Your cousin is clearly quite a sensible man," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"You would say that about anyone who agreed with you I suspect." Mr Darcy teased.

"I'm rarely mistaken in my opinions of others." Elizabeth retorted, her smile increasing.

"You were wrong about me," Darcy said softly, serious now.

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed nervously. "I believe I was." She whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I'm so sorry for yet another delay. There has been many changes here with a new job amongst them.**

 **Thanks for your patience. xo**

The summons to dinner saw the end of dancing and Elizabeth's interest was taken with the natural pairings happening around her. Miss Darcy returned to her brother's side. Her cheeks slightly flushed. Mr Hurst sought his wife, gazing lovingly down at her abdomen before offering her his arm. Mr Bingley assisted Jane who blushed with pleasure at being singled out. Elizabeth was not surprised in the least to witness this pairing. That Dr Clarke sought out Mary and Colonel Fitzwilliam offered Charlotte his arm was only natural since they were the last dance partners each had. Whether this had happened by design or not though, Elizabeth was unsure. Everyone seemed content enough however and when Mr Darcy turned back towards her and offered his other arm to Elizabeth she accepted it willingly, and the three of them followed the others to the dining room.

When Richard looked up after seating Charlotte he noticed the delight in Georgie's eyes as Darcy took his place beside Elizabeth. Darcy's reserved mask was still in place but somehow his features were softened. Elizabeth looked pale but composed. Making eye contact with Georgie, Richard gave a slight nod towards the pair, winked and grinned before turning to say something to Miss Lucas. Georgie pressed her lips together to try and conceal the delight she felt, looking down demurely at her hands resting in her lap as she felt her brother turn towards her. Darcy, sensing her agitation examined her closely. Upon realising that she was happy, not distressed he glanced towards Richard who was sitting opposite him. Richard's look of angelic indifference failed to convince Darcy that mischief wasn't afoot. Unable to deduce anything from either relation he chose to ignore them and enjoy his meal. It was a relief to him that his sister's mood was much improved. Richard would reveal all his observations and opinions eventually and sooner if he felt Darcy unwilling to take the bait.

The mood at the table was much livelier with the removal of Miss Bingley. No one had anticipated that her absence would make such a positive impact on the atmosphere of those that remained. There was so much ease and laughter that the gentlemen did not linger long over their port and cigars, keen to return to the ladies.

Mr Hurst surprised the guests by staying awake for the evening and actively engaging in conversations. Bingley and Louisa smiled at each other, knowing that it was his self defence mechanism for dealing with an annoying sister-in-law that caused him to feign sleep and drink to excess. Darcy challenged him to a game of chess, whilst Jane, Bingley, Drew and Charlotte sat down to play Vingt-et-Un. Mary and Georgiana sat huddled together on the chaise-lounge pouring over sheet music and Louisa quietly sewed by the fire. Lizzy attempted to read but found it difficult to focus on the words as they soon became blurry. She closed the book with a sigh and sat talking occasionally with Mrs Hurst while watching the gentlemen play chess nearby. Her father had taught her to play and she felt a twinge of longing to return home to the comfort of her posessions and family. She glanced over to Jane, who seemed delighted with these new friends. A wave of pleasure overcame her as she realised how happy her sister truly was and how frequently Mr Bingley stole glances at her.

She returned her attention to the chess game which was quite evenly matched and Elizabeth moved further forward in her seat to better watch. Mr Darcy noticed her movement and glanced up at her, giving her a slight, distracted smile before returning his attention to the board in front of him.

Richard, who had excused himself earlier to deal with some pressing correspondence returned and after silently surveying the room joined Mrs Hurst and Elizabeth on the sofa engaging them both in conversation to the detriment of Darcy who found it more and more difficult to concentrate on the board in front of him, much to Richard's great amusement.

"My cousin is playing rather poorly this evening Miss Elizabeth, wouldn't you agree?" Richard said.

"On the contrary, Colonel, I believe both Mr Hurst and Mr Darcy are playing remarkably well. They are quite evenly matched." Elizabeth replied with a smile. Mr Darcy frowned at the board before moving his knight, a move that had Elizabeth take a sharp breath in.

"Do you play Miss Elizabeth? I sensed just now that you disagreed with my cousin's last move." Richard asked.

A slight blush formed on Elizabeth's face, unsure whether to answer truthfully or not. She stole her glance away from the board for a moment to see whether the Colonel would be critical or not before answering, "I am afraid to admit that I do play Colonel. As we are a house full of women my father decided that some proprietary must be cast aside in the name of sanity. As we share a similar disposition, Papa taught me all manner of things unsuitable for a gently reared lady."

"Intriguing, I must hear more but first tell me the mistake you feel my cousin made with his last move."

Elizabeth leaned slightly closer to the Colonel so as not to be overheard and aid Mr Hurst in his move. Mischievously, the Colonel shifted forward to hear better, smirking at his cousin's scowling face behind Elizabeth. Darcy's frown deepened causing Richard's dimples to show. Richard raised his eyebrows in challenge to his cousin before turning his attention once again to the intriguing woman in front of him.

"I'm afraid your cousin has created an opening that could leave his king quite vulnerable. If Mr Hurst uses his bishop to take Mr Darcy's rook then Mr Darcy will be in Check. Then depending on the following moves, Mr Hurst could have Mr Darcy in Checkmate in as little as three moves. If Mr Darcy pursues the course I anticipate, he cannot obtain check in less than 4 moves. Of course there are so many variables that it is all purely conjecture at this stage. Quite a fascinating game though isn't it?" Elizabeth said as quietly as she could, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight. Impressed with her mind, Richard leaned back in his seat processing the moves as Elizabeth saw it. Being quite the strategist and knowing his cousin as intimately as he did he tried to imagine what Darcy's next move would be, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Leaning forward he softly said, "I believe you might be correct Miss Elizabeth, however if Hurst uses his rook to take Darcy's queen, which is the bigger temptation after all, then subsequent moves shall see Darcy win instead." Elizabeth gave all her attention back to the board, mentally making the move Richard discussed and playing the likely moves from then. Seeing the likely outcome she looked back up at him and smiled in agreement. "I believe you may be right Colonel." She said in a normal voice. "We shall just need to wait and see which move Mr Hurst makes."

Hurst looked up at the pair and smiled. "As you two seemed to be experts on the outcome of the game, perhaps you would like to take over." He offered.

"Scared you can't beat my cousin on your own Hurst?" Richard retorted with a grin.

"That sounds like a challenge for you to play the winner of our game, Richard," Darcy stated as Hurst took Darcy's queen.

"I would prefer to watch Miss Elizabeth beat you Darcy." Richard replied nodding to Elizabeth and then the board to draw attention to Hurst's error. Darcy swooped and had achieved checkmate in three more moves as Richard had anticipated.

"I don't believe I am recovered sufficiently to play an entire game yet," Elizabeth demurred. "I thank you for your confidence in my skill though." She said with a smile.

Darcy stood up to stretch and walked over to pour himself a drink while Hurst set up the board again.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Hurst challenged the Colonel. Richard grinned and glanced towards Elizabeth and then his cousin before taking Darcy's seat.

"I'd be delighted to supplement my meagre soldier's income with some funds from you," He replied cheekily. "Challenge accepted."

Darcy returned and took the Colonel's vacated seat near Elizabeth to watch the game.


End file.
